Fear in the Darkness
by CountingWithStraws
Summary: Axel gets a call from the hospital, something is wrong with Roxas, and he is the only contact they could find. Disclaimer: Midnight to Midnight from Vena Sera by Chevelle I forgot to put this on the bottom of the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Fear in the Darkness, Chapter One**

**-An OWIL Story-**

_A sapphire Sky stares into an emerald Earth… _

_The rain begins to fall,_

_Signaling the shattering of the Core… _

_A woman in White runs,_

_Fallowed by a man in Black…_

_Love withers and dies…_

_Creating an everlasting Hate,_

_Which courses thru Jealousy's veins._

_Despondency fills the Holes_

_That were once engulfed with Joy,_

_And consumes the Self._

_Forgetting all that Was_

_In the eternal Slumber_

_That begins with the Fall_

_Into the depths of Darkness,_

_Immersing paramour in Fear…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_WE TOSS OUR FAILURES AT THE EARTH! CONNECTED TO A CAUSE, STRIPPED AWAY ANOTHER FOOL! BLAME IT ALL BECAUSE…" _the red haired man screamed at his blaring stereo, as he sped down the road unable to hear the siren chasing him. He didn't see the cop car until it was adjacent to him, slowly moving closer to him in an attempt to push the black mustang to the side of the road. Once stopped the man turned off the stereo, and rolled down the window, while the officer walked over to the vehicle.

"License and registration please," the officer asked as he pointed his flash light into the green eyes of the man in the mustang. The man gave the officer his papers, trying to keep his temper in check, which was hard to do with the light blinding him. "Axel Azar huh? Well Mr. Azar you were going 96 in a 45, where were you going in such a hurry and at three in the morning?

"I'm sorry officer, I hadn't noticed that I was speeding," he answered a little too loudly for the cop's liking, due to the countless hours he had spent on the road.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" he asked bending down to the mustang's window so he could shin the light even more into Axel's eyes.

"No." Axel voice shook a little, he was already in a terrible mood, and this bastard wasn't helping matters much.

"Have you been using any illegal drugs?"

"No."

"Hmmm…you sure?"

"Yes!" Axel said, barely containing himself from punching the officer in the face.

"I think you should come down to the station for awhile."

"FINE, I was wondering where I was going to sleep tonight!"

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Axel was in a small cell, laying on an even smaller cot, starting at the flame of his lighter…

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"_Good afternoon, is an Axel Azar there?"_

"_This is Axel, may I ask who is calling?"_

"_I'm from Twilight Memorial Hospital. I'm calling about a patient by the name of Roxas Feardorcha. Do you know him?"_

"_Yes I know him, is he alright?"_

"_I'm sorry but I'm only permitted to give that information to Mr. _

_Feardorcha's family."_

"_I'm his brother."_

"_Well if you are that makes my job a lot easier. You see, Mr. Azar when Mr. Feardorcha was admitted to the hospital the only thing he had in his possession was a letter with your name on it. So, it took awhile to find you, but without proof that you are his brother I still can't give you any information. I need you too come to the Hospital with proof of relation since your last names are different."_

"_Will adoption papers do?"_

"_Yes, were you adopted in to his family or was he adopted into yours?"_

"_We were both adopted."_

"_Then you will need your adoption papers and his to prove that your were _

_both adopted into the same family."_

"_Ok I'll get them, which hospital is he in?"_

"_Twilight Memorial Hospital."_

"_Ok, got it."_

"_Ummm…Mr. Azar?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are there any other family members of Mr. Feardorcha that I can contact?"_

"_No, I'm the only one left that I know of."_

"_Thank you, good day Mr. Azar."_

_Click…_

"OUCH!" Axel yelped as the flame burnt the tip of his finger, ripping him away from his memory. "Oh, Roxas…what happened to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fear in the Darkness, Chapter Two**

**-An OWIL Story-**

"_This is going to be your new room Axel." Aerith said softly as she opened the door for the small child hugging tightly to a red stuffed dragon, with green eyes. The room was large with a twelve-foot ceiling. A window occupied most of the space on the opposite wall, with a stain glass Mandela in it's center. To the left was a blond boy sitting on a queen sized bed. The boy's toys and clothes littered his side of the floor. Aerith gave Axel a gentle push to the right of the room, were another queen sized bed stood. At the bottom of the bed was a large hope chest with his suit case placed on top of it. "Roxas?" The woman turned to the blond boy on the bed._

"_Yes Ma'am?"_

"_Would you kindly help Axel settle in? I have to finish making dinner."_

"_Yes Ma'am," the boy smiled happily, looking at the nervous red head._

"_Thank you, now dinner will be ready in an hour or so. I'll come up here to get you guys when its ready. Then, maybe we could go out for ice cream?" She asked smiling at the little red head. _

_When he didn't answer the boy named Roxas spoke for him, "that sounds wonderful Mrs. Aerith!"_

"_Ok then," she said smiling at both Roxas and Axel before leaving, closing the door behind her._

_The blond boy got up from his bed and crossed the room, standing right in front of Axel. He held out his hand and said, "Hi, my name is Roxas Feardorcha. I was adopted by Mr. Cloud and Mrs. Aerith two years ago." When the newcomer didn't move to shake his hand, nor even look at him, Roxas sat on the bed next to him before he attempted again to make conversation. "That's a really cool dragon you got! What's its name?"_

"_Mmm," the newcomer mumbled into his dragon._

"_I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, cuz your talking into the dragon. It's name is Mmm?" Roxas said giggling slightly and smiling at the boy._

"_He's name is Lea," he said moving his face a little from the stuffed animal, but not looking at Roxas._

"_That's a cool name, what's yours?"_

"_Axel."_

"_Just Axel? Or do you have a last name?"_

"_I'm Axel Azar," the redhead now sat upright and faced the smaller boy._

"_Wow Axel! You have awesome eyes!" The blond exclaimed, now able to see the newcomer's green eyes._

"Azar, Wake Up!"

"Huh?" Axel woke with a start, staring at the gray ceiling of his small cell.

"Time to get up Azar," the officer said as he opened the cell door. "Its time for you to leave. Your keys, speeding ticket, and cell phone are at the front desk."

"Oh, ok, thanks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel got into his black mustang and started it, the radio immediately started to play "…_the only way out, is letting your guard down and never die forgotten (I know). Forgive me, my love…"_ He cranked it up and drove away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in a booth in the back of the small fifties styled restaurant, Axel waited for an old friend who was suppose to bring his adoption papers. The floor was a peach checkered pattern, and the red chair coverings had small repairs done here and there, but for the most part it was the same as the first time he entered the restaurant. _Its been what, like 15 years since Aerith, Roxas, and I went for ice cream? _Axel thought, _Man did Roxas and I have fun here! _He giggled slightly as he remembered of all the stupid stuff they did in this place after school.

"Axel?" he heard a woman's voice and looked up, "Oh My Gawd! It really is you!" Before he could really tell who the woman was, she had grabbed him, forcing him into a tight hug. _Kairi,_ he thought, _only she would have the gull to hug me._

"Get off Kairi!" He laughed, forcing her off of him.

"Oh my, I didn't know it was you who I'd be seeing when Nana sent me with the adoption papers!" She smiled brightly, and sat in the booth across from Axel.

"So you work at Cloud's manor now?"

"Yes, well technically I work at _your _manor now. I'm a maid under Nana. Oh yah! She said hi and to tell you that since you're here you should spend the night, because it been _ages_ since any of us have seen you!"

"Well in all honesty I might be staying more then one night…"

"Why's that?" she asked, quickly adding "not that any of us mind!"

Axel smile faded a little before he answered. "Roxas is at the Twilight Memorial Hospital, an hours drive from here. My home, or what's left of it, is a three day drive."

"OH MY GAWD! Roxas is in the Hospital? Why?" Her eyes were huge as she stared at Axel. He looked out the window for a while before he answered her.

"I don't know, the hospital refused to tell me anything unless I could prove that I was his family, thus my reason for coming for the adoption papers first."

"Oh," she said softly. They sat for a moment in silence before she spoke again. "Wait, what did you mean by what's _left_ of your home?" Axel didn't answer, he simply grabbed his cell phone, pushing a few buttons, and handed it to Kairi. Taking it she placed it to her ear, listening…

"You have no new messages," it was his voice mail. She gave him a puzzled look, but continued to listen. "Previous messages. Yesterday. 1:46 PM." There was a pause before she heard a woman's voice, it seemed cold and angry. "I can't believe you Axel! I've had it! Your stuff is in a storage unit off of main street, I put the divorce papers in there too! I've already signed them. Don't you dare try to fix this Axel. You made your chose, now there is no turning back! You have to live with it! Goodbye Axel." There was another pause then, "End of messages. To repeat…" Kairi pushed the red END button on the phone and handed it back to Axel, who was still looking out of the window.

They sat in silence until the waiter came to the table. Axel just said he'd have another coffee, but Kairi, knowing that he probably hadn't eaten anything in awhile, ordered them both hamburgers. Once they were half way thru their meal, Kairi spoke again.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" Axel said, looking at her for the first time since he'd handed her the phone.

"With your wife, what happened with your wife?" Kairi said carefully looking at his reaction, she didn't want to push him into talking about something he didn't want to. Axel would just get angry at her if she did, then he'd probably storm off and not spend the night at the manor, but at a hotel or something. She remembered learning that about him when they had dated years ago, he did not like to be pushed.

"Oh, that. Well…." The red head took a breath, pausing, wondering if he should even talk about it. He was afraid that he would end up just getting angrier, then yell at Kairi, who was just trying to help. _Then again, _he thought, _she had always been a good listener._ "Well, it was the morning when I got the phone call from the hospital, about Roxas. Afterwards, I told her that I was going, and she became angry with me. She said I had to choose between her and that-good-for-nothing brother of mine. I told her she wasn't being fair. Then she said that if I walked out of the door that I shouldn't plain on coming back. I yelled at her…" Axel paused, wondering if he should even bother continuing. "I…I told her that I couldn't believed that the woman I married would ever force me to choose between family members. I told her that she had changed. I told her that… that if she really wanted me to make that kind of choice then she might as well divorce me, because I would always choose Roxas." His eyes were a little watery, but not enough to form tears.

_This is as close to tears I've ever seen him, _Kairi thought, _he must really be torn up about all this._

"So, is this the reason you ended up in jail? You were upset?" Kairi said, remembering that he had called Nana from the jail in the next town over.

"Yah, I was pissed. I aloud my anger to drive my car it seems."

After another long pause, Kairi looked at her watch.

"Oh my, its nearly six. I don't think you'll be able to go the hospital tonight. Shall we go to the manor?"

"Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was sitting in a long dinning hall eating breakfast and reading the news paper, when Kairi came in and sat adjacent to him.

"How long has it been?" She said softly.

"How long has what been?" Axel said, not looking up from his paper.

"Since you've seen or heard from your brother?" Kairi said, not looking at Axel.

"Oh, umm… five years." He put down his paper before continuing, "he left before I got back from my trip with my soon-to-be-ex-wife."

"So, right after you got married?"

"Yah," he had started to simply play with his food instead of eating it.

"Oh…."

"How long has it been for you?" He said, finally putting his fork down and looking at Kairi.

"Ummm," she began to turn a little red, "two years?" Kairi said uncertainly. Axel gave her a curious look, wondering why she hadn't call him when she had seen Roxas. "I'm sorry Axel, he came to the manor and made everyone promise not to tell you!" She sounded worried that Axel would get angry at her.

But he didn't, he simply said "oh" and began reading his paper again.

After awhile Kairi spoke again, "Do you want me to come with you? To the hospital I mean."

"No. I think I want to see him on my own first, and besides your not family so they wont let you in anyways." Axel looked up to see her a little hurt by the family statement. "But thank you, I appreciate the point that you want to come."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel parked in the visitors lot of the hospital. Looking up at the large building it seemed to him that it was about the same size as the manor. He considered driving away, but decided against it. Axel let out a long breath, got out of his mustang, and headed to the doors…

**To Be Continued….**

Disclaimer: The lyrics are from _You_ by Breaking Benjamin, CD: _Phobia_


	3. Chapter 3

b u **Fear in the Darkness, Chapter III** /u 

**An OWIL Story** /b 

Axel walked into the hospital, thankful that he had worn a long sleeved shirt, because the building was cold. Most of the structure was white, though he noted that there was hints of light gray and blue. Either way the place gave him an empty, maybe even hopeless feeling. About fifteen feet away from the entrance was a long counter where about six or so women worked on computers. Above the counter was a large i _"How May We Help You?"_ /i sign. Figuring that this is were he would find out where Roxas was he walked up to one of the ladies that didn't look so busy.

"Hello," she said more cheerful then Axel believed to be normal. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see my brother, Roxas Feardorcha."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Feardorcha. We got a memo a few days ago about him. I presume that you are Mr. Axel Azar?" She said smiling broadly.

"Yes," Axel wanted to back away from the woman, she seemed too happy. It was a fake happy, the unnatural kind.

"Then before I can tell you were Mr. Feardorcha is I need to see Proof of Relations." She said with a little suppose-to-be-cute giggle. Axel tried to smile back. He knew that he failed, so he simply handed her the copies of Roxas and his adoption papers.

"Ok, everything seems to be in order. If your kindly give me a second I can tell you were Mr. Feardorcha is." She began typing on her computer, giving it a curious look before speaking to Axel again. "I'm sorry, but it seems you'll have to see Dr. Xemnas before your aloud to see Mr. Feardorcha. He's located on the sixth floor, room 632. I'll call and tell the sixth floor service desk to let you thru. The elevator is to the left of here, and the service desk up there will direct you from there." She gave another suppose-to-be-cute giggle, smiled, and went back to working on the computer, as if the redhead had never been there.

"Thank you," the red head said before going to get on the lift.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Axel got into the elevator he immediately pushed the button for the sixth floor. As the lift moved upwards he noticed that there were words next to each button…

First Floor: ER and General Practice

Second Floor: Surgery

Third Floor: The Aerith Children's Ward

Fourth Floor: Long Term Care

Fifth Floor: Cancer and Research Center

Sixth Floor: Psych. Ward

"Why is Roxas in the Psych. Ward?" Axel shouted, as his mind began to race with questions, and his breathing became harder. When the lift had finally reached the sixth floor Axel was so lost in thought that the ding sounding the door's opening caused him to jump.

When the doors had completely opened they revealed a room similar to the entrance on the first floor, the only difference was that the counter was smaller, there was only one woman there, and the room was caged off. The secretary immediately looked up at the sound of the nervous redhead's feet squeaking on the white tile floor.

"Mr. Azar I presume?" She said looking back down at her paperwork.

"Yes," Axel said as he looked around. The thick bars around the room made the room feel even more cold and hopeless then the jail cell he had spent the night in the other day.

"Dr. Xemnas' room is to the right, I'll ring you thru." This secretary was much more melancholy then the one he had spoken to down stairs. "He knows your coming. Room 632." She motioned for Axel to proceed thru the door at the sound of a buzzer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Axel walked down the dimly lit corridor, though it didn't seem that way because of the white marble walls, he noticed that the door to room 632 was cracked open, and the sounds of voices could be heard.

"How many times do I have to tell you Naminé?" A man said, voice sounded harsh and cold like the building he worked in. "These patients are Nobodies! No one cares for them anymore, nor do they even care for anyone else! They are emotionless!"

"I think Roxas is different!" A woman said, apparently she was Naminé.

"There is no such person anymore! Roxas died in that coma, the only thing that is left is patient 13, a Nobody! And nothing more!"

"Xemnas!" 

"Quiet Naminé! Mr. Azar is on his way, and don't you even think about saying any of this in front of him! I don't want him getting any ideas of removing 13. If you even try to convince him otherwise you'll be fired before you can even blink! Do you understand me Naminé?"

"Yes sir," the woman said, the sound of defeat in her voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of silence Axel decided it was safe to knock on the door. A blond woman, of about the age of twenty-two, opened the door, revealing a large office. In the center of the room a silver haired man sat at a steal desk. The man got up and walked up to the red head, shaking his hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Xemnas, this is Dr. Naminé, and you must be Mr. Azar?"

"Yes, when can I see my brother?" Axel said, trying to hurry to the point so he could get his brother away from this asshole.

"All in due time Mr. Azar, all in due time. Would you like to sit down?" Dr. Xemnas gestured to the chair across from his desk.

"No thank you, I prefer to stand."

"Are you sure?" The doctor said as he sat at his own desk in an attempt to look superior to the red head. Naminé just stood in the corner of the room.

"Absolutely." The twenty-five year old glared at the silver haired doctor.

"Well then, lets get to the point shall we?"

"Lets," Axel said swallowing his anger. He was doing surprisingly well at not beating this "Dr." to a bloodily pulp for having the gall to insult Roxas' humanity.

"Yes, well this patient is an interesting case-" he was cut off by Axel.

"Know what Dr. Xemnas? I think I'd prefer to hear about my _brother_ from Dr. Naminé," he said turning towards the woman hiding in the corner or the room.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Mr. Azar," Dr. Xemnas seemed to have become angry at the thought of being side stepped by the woman.

"And why not? She_ is _a doctor, is she not?"

"I'm not saying she isn't credible, its just that she is _only_ an assistant on this case." 

"I don't care if she's an assistant or a doctor from the second floor! I want to hear about my brother from her," Axel said coolly, crossing his arms.

"I think you should leave Mr. Azar." The silver haired doctor said standing up.

"I really don't care what you think Xemnas-"

"Doctor Xemnas!" With Xemnas' interjection, Axel had finally lost his cool.

"I will call you what ever the FUCK I WANT Xemnas! I am the son of Aerith and Cloud! Who, IF you remember correctly, OWN this building. When they past way, they left everything to Roxas and ME! Therefore I AM YOUR BOSS, so shut the FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN! Or do you want to loose YOUR job and CREDIBILITY before you can even blink!" Xemnas sunk slightly.

"You can do nothing to MY credibility Mr. Azar!"

"I overheard your conversation with Dr. Naminé about your patients being Nobodies! Now sit down and BECOME A Nobody!" Xemnas sat down. "Now," Axel said calming down slightly and turning to face the blond woman again, "if you will please explain to me Dr. Naminé, as to why my brother in the Psych ward?

"About a month ago-"

"A _month?_" Axel interjected with shock.

"Well yes, it took us some time to find you Mr. Azar. But like I was saying, about a month ago Roxas was hit by a car and taken to the ER. During surgery he fell into a coma. Upon investigation we believe that during the time of the car accident your brother was suffering from what is called Major Depressive Disorder, and actually attempted suicide.

"After about a week and a half of his coma he woke up. When a nurse tried to come near him he freaked out, and nearly killed her. Since then he has been locked up in the high security corridor. He refuses to let anyone near him, and has already sent several assistants to the lower part of the building." She paused giving Axel time to speak.

"What happened to him? Why is he like that?"

"We believe something must of snapped psychologically when he was in a coma. But _I _don't think its permanent. Roxas shows signs of having a weird type of Dissociative Identity Disorder, also know as Multiple or Split Personality Disorder. There are times where Roxas is 'tamer' then usual. At these times I've been able to get about five feet to him, before he becomes violent. He also shows warning signs to anyone near him when he wants them to back off. While at other times he will try to kill whoever tries to even enter the room he's in. Originally he was in restraints, but at his wilder times he manages to somehow break the bonds we put him in."

"I want to see him."

b To Be Continued… /b 


	4. Chapter 4

b u **Fear in the Darkness, Chapter IV** /u 

**An OWIL Story** /b 

Naminé had led Axel into a small, dimly lit, viewing room next to where Roxas was being held. From here Axel was able to look thru a one-way window, and finally see his brother, but the person he saw did not look like the Roxas he remembered from five years ago. Roxas' blond messy hair had grown down to his elbows. His white hospital clothes were torn in various places, revealing several large black bruises, and the blond's arms were covered in dried blood. Roxas was also taller then Axel remembered, and much skinnier too.

The redhead watched his brother for awhile, who was pacing the room, mumbling incoherently. When the door opened at the other side of the padded room the blond launched himself at whomever it was trying to enter. Axel watched, fists tightening, as the employ tried to shut the door with Roxas' arms in the way. When he screamed in pain his red haired brother ran for the door, but was stopped by Xemnas.

"Where do you think your going?" The silver-haired doctor sneered.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY YOU BASTARD!" The pyromaniac flared up, he had had it, he was not taking any crap from this good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch.

"Calm down Mr. Azar!" Naminé pleaded, "I'll take you to your brother."

"I don't think so," Xemnas was now smiling wildly. "This is an _extremely _interesting specimen, and I can't-" Axel had punched him square in the jaw before he was able to finished whatever the i _hell_ /i it was he was saying.

"My brother is NOT a fucking SPECIMEN!" Breathing heavily Axel turned to Naminé, "Take me to my brother. Now!"

Naminé was too terrified of Axel's fiery green eyes, which were ablaze with anger, to say anything. Nodding an ok, she led the redhead out of the room and into the corridor, stopping in front of another door.

"H-he's in h-here," the blond woman fearfully stumbled over her words. She took a breath, calming herself a little, before she continued. "But before you g-go in, I must remind you that at the m-moment your brother is very dangerous, and will attack you without a s-second thought."

"Its alright Dr. Naminé, I've fought my brother plenty of times. I've rarely lost. Roxas always had a soft spot when it came to fighting me. If what you said is true about him still being somewhere in there, then I'm planning on that part of him to stop him from doing too much harm to me. Though, before you open the door I need you to promise me something."

"W-what?" Naminé said as she look back into the man's eyes. They still seemed to be on fire, but a tamer fire, much like the fire she saw in Roxas' eyes on his better days.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you will not open this door until I say differently." It was most likely because of the look in Axel's eyes, but against her better judgment, she agreed, and opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas had launched himself at the door at the first sign of entrance. However, Axel was ready for this, rushed in and dodged his brother. The blond was mildly stunned by the unexpected action, which gave the redhead a chance to quickly move to the other side of the door. Thus giving Naminé the opportunity to close the door without further harming Roxas. She then proceeded to go back into the viewing room, where Xemnas still stood watching the brothers.

_Wow i they'er /i so fast!_ She thought as she tried to keep up with the two's movements. She could tell by looking at them that they were both experienced fighters, and that they seemed to have fought together a lot, due to the fact that they were predicting the other's movements so quickly.

After about an hour, a black eye, a bleeding lip, and several bruises in various places, Axel had finally managed to pin Roxas to the ground, face upwards, with his hands above his head. It took about another ten minuets before he was sure his skinny brother wasn't going to be able to wiggle out of his grip.

"Jeez Roxas, it seems like your stronger then last time! Or I'm getting lazy…" he paused for a moment to grin at the blond beneath him. "Nah, your definitely stronger." The red head said with a slight giggle as he secured the blonds hands with one of his, while his other ripped his younger brother's shirt open. He then, to Naminé's surprise, pulled out a black marker from his shirt pocket, and began to draw on the blond beneath him.

"You are the heart Roxas, and I am the flame that protects it." He began to tell his younger brother, while continuing to draw on him. "You are the writer, the one that converts emotion into words. I am the artist, Roxas are you i _listening?" /i _ He was staring down at the man before him, desperately searching for any sign that it was i _indeed /i _ his brother. Blood was smeared across the blonds face, covering every thing except his eyes… blue eyes… they were cold and dull… emotionless… they didn't recognize the redhead on top of him. "I am the i _artist /i _ Roxas!" Axel's eyes began glisten with heartbreak as he finished his drawing; a heart, surrounded by a protective circle of flames. It was surprisingly well draw considering the point that Roxas was still struggling for freedom. "I portray the writer's words!" Axel placed his hand on the drawing, which was on top of Roxas' heart, and began to cry. "Your heart i _knows /i _ this, I know it does!"

As his brother's tears dripped onto his chest, a light began to show thru Roxas' eyes, flooding them with emotion. "Axel…?" He said in a curious whisper, as if he had suddenly noticed that his brother was there.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" The redhead said softly, thru fast flowing tears. He looked into the blond's blue eyes… i _There you are Roxy, /i _ he thought, i _there's my brother._ /i 

"I'm afraid Axel…" He broke off, ripping his hands out of his older brother's grip, and hugging him tightly.

"Afraid of what Roxy?" Axel said as he began to rock his trembling brother. But what the blond was so terrified of, Axel was never able to find out, for Xemnas had entered the room. Roxas began to yell, his hands digging like claws into his brother's back, scratching Axel horribly as his brother ran towards the intruder. The doctor was knocked out within minutes, and then the blond turned his sights back on the red head. All signs of Roxas were gone from his eyes, leaving only a fiery hatred to engulf them.

It took another two hours for Axel to finally hit his brother in the back of the head, knocking him out. Then he looked towards the one-way window, knowing that the blond doctor was on the other side of it.

"Dr. Naminé," he said breathing heavily, "get some kind of tranquilizer, that will last for at least two hours!" After a few minutes she came into the room, and gave Roxas a shot in the back of his neck.

"What are you going to do now?" She sounded worried as she looked up at Axel.

"I'm taking him with me, we're going home. I'll find a psychologist who is willing to stay there full time. Roxas _is_ in there some were, I saw him." With that he began to pick up his younger brother.

"I want to help you," Naminé said as she grabbed the redhead's arm tightly.

"Let me be his doctor!"

There was something in her voice that sounded off to Axel. i _Guilt maybe?_ _But now is not the time to ask her why_, /i he thought before saying, "ok, lets go."

b To Be Continued… /b 


	5. Chapter 5

b u **Fear in the Darkness, Chapter V** /u 

**An OWIL Story** /b 

_ i As the blond boy walked down the corridor, his noise was greeted with the smell of something burning. His pace quickened, fallowing the scent. It lead to a door that he has walked thru many times. When he opened it he immediately saw a large window, with a Mandela in the center, on the opposite wall. To his left was his is half of the bedroom, neat, clean, and orderly. The right side of the room however… black blankets, sketches, school books, and clothes laid haphazardly on the floor. The bed, of course, wasn't made. Though what really got Roxas' attention was the wall. It was covered in black and red paint, his new brother had also drawn in white charcoal all over it. As the blond walked further into the room he found the red head sitting in the corner, throwing paper into a fire in a bin._

"_Hay Axel, what's up?" Roxas said taking a nervous step towards the pyro._

"_Nothing…" the redhead replied, not even glancing at the eight year old._

"_Nothing huh? So, the walls have always been like that, and I simply never noticed?"_ _No answer came from Axel, the ten year old just got up and looked at the wall, placing a hand on the fresh coat of paint. "Ummm… Axel, I know that this is a new home and all-"_

"_There cold and emotionless."_

"_Huh? What's cold and emotionless?"_

"_The walls." Roxas turned from the wall artist, and began to study his own wall. The gray stone just stared back at the blond, but it was not emotionless._

"_Sad and old, but still strong," he said, turning back to Axel. _

"_Huh?" The older boy finally turned to look at Roxas, his red puffy face had a look of confusion._

"_The walls, their sad and old, but they're still strong… they are still protecting us. In here we will always be safe from the world. In this house, in this _room_ we have each other Axel." The redhead walked up to the short blond, green eyes staring coldly into blue._

"_There is no we Roxas! You may be here now, but in time you'll be gone. Away from here! You'll leave! Everyone _always_ leaves. So there is no point in trying to be all buddy-buddy with me! Hell! The only reason your probably in here was because you smelled the fire!" _

_Axel pushed the younger boy out of the way, and walked towards the door, but he never made it. Roxas had jumped on him, quickly knocking the redhead to the floor._

"_GET OFF ME ROXAS!" he roared, pushing Roxas off of him in furry._

"_NO," the blond said, pinning Axel to the floor. "Not until you here what I have to say!" The redhead wiggled out from under the blond, punching him in the face. The younger orphan was only in shock for a moment, before he punched his new brother in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Giving Roxas another chance to pin Axel to the floor, face down. "Listen to me Axel! I know what its like to move from home to home. Never staying in one place long enough for it to feel safe. But…" Roxas began to cry, tears falling gently onto Axel's back. "But this place is different! I've been here for two years, _two years_ Axel! Mrs. Aerith and Mr. Cloud are nice people. They would never hurt you, they would never beat you, they will never be mean to you!" Roxas paused as his tears began to fall harder onto the red head's back. "I was lonely, Axel. I asked Aerith for a brother, someone I could talk to when the manor becomes dark. I hated being alone! I hated crying myself to sleep at night! Please Axel! Please give this place another chance! You wont be alone here, I'm here, and I won't _leave_ you!" Roxas loosened his grip on Axel, falling to the side in tears. The redhead sat up, looked at the door, then looked at the young blond crying uncontrollably next to him. Axel couldn't stand the sight of the younger boy crying, for some reason it made him begin to cry too. _

"_Fine," he said as he grabbed Roxas, hugging him. "I wont go you big baby." He pulled out of the hug, and started to walk away. "Its not like I have anywhere else to go anyways."_

"_Thank you Axel!" The blond said as he glomped his brother, hugging him tightly, and knocking the redhead down._

"_Jeez Roxas! You don't have to be so enthusiastic!" The two began to laugh._

_ /i _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hay look Xigbar! He's finally coming too!"

"Mmmn…?" The groggy redhead slowly opened eyes, green stared into blue. "Momas?"

"Momas? Who the hell is Momas?" The harsh voice came from Axel's right.

"Roxas you dope!" The blue eyes in front of him laughed. Then the redhead closed his eye, falling back to sleep….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i 

_Axel walked into the bedroom, plopping onto his fourteen year old brother's bed. The blond remained motionless, except for his hand, which quickly jotted down unknown words._

"_What cha up to Roxy?"_

"_Nothing," the blond said without looking up._

"_Sure yah are Roxy… You know, ever since I've been going out with Kairi I keep coming home to you sit 'in on your bed, writing in that notebook."_

"_Really, I hadn't noticed."_

"_What cha writing anyways?"_

"_Nothing." While the blond spoke the sixteen year old quickly snatched the notebook, running to the other side of the room. "Hey give that back!" Roxas chased after the redhead, as the two brothers ran back and forth across the room, jumping on each others beds._

_As Axel dodged his brother he read the passage aloud. "A moment in time, a glimpse of life, and then it disappears…"_

"_Axel don't read that!" Roxas' eyes became wide._

"…_happiness leaves us wondering after it has seeped back into the walls. "_

"_That's privet!" The blond almost managed to get the notebook back, his fingers brushing against the metal binding._

"_So we keep trying to look passed the barrier, in order to find the hope that there is more to life then this solitude."_

"_Axel!"_

"_A hope that the heart is for-"_

"_MINE!" Roxas had finally managed to get the book back from his pesty older brother._

"…_more then existing, but living." The redhead looked at the blond curiously. "Roxas, please let me finish."_

"_No, you'll just make fun of me!" The younger teen said cradling his notebook as if it was a new born baby._

"_I wont make fun of you, honestly! Please Roxy!" The writer stood there for a moment in thought._

"_Promise?" he said, staring at the known prankster. _

"_Promise on my life. Better yet, I promise on our friendship!"_

"_Fine," nervously Roxas handed Axel the notebook._

"_It begins to beat when we are near hope, continuing to thrive the more we trust in it's instincts, but we always falter from the path. Jaded by the pain of what once was, afraid of what will happen when the hope fades back into the walls… I write to write and yet, I do not know of what it is to write… No purpose… Merely words, meaningless words… that mean everything in all confusion …and thus the purpose is lost. Time continues, and we can never catch up. We run but the doors keep moving, without thought, without purpose… we falter, we try again. Just to falter again, only to keep trying…and so we never die. There is no purpose in everything, and yet we keep looking for the purpose that is never known, and always found. Roxas-"_

"_Shut up," the younger walked up to his brother, hugging him._

"_What's up Roxas?"_

"_I'm just a little confused, that's all."_

"_Confused huh?" Axel held onto his younger brother in thought. "Does this have anything to do with me not being around so much?" He pulled away a little, so he could look into Roxas' endless blue eyes. _

"_No."_

"_Sure it doesn't, tell you what Roxy. How 'bout you and me work on something together? Just the two of us, no one else." The blue eyed teen let go of his brother, looking up into his green eyes._

"_Like what?"_

"_Hmmm, well… you like to write right?"_

"_Yah, I guess so."_

"_How about you and I write a book together, you can do all the wordy stuff, and I'll do the illustrations? We can work on it when ever we want, but we should make a certain time that, so no matter what, we'll work on it together. What do you think?" The sixteen year old grinned at the younger blond._

"_Hmmm, maybe…"_

"_Wha-dah-ya mean maybe?" Giggled the artist._

"_I guess we could, but this is just between you and me right?"_

"_Right," the redhead said smiling. _

"_None of the other boys will know anything about this?"_

"_We wont say a word to the gang."_

"_And what about Kairi?"_

_Axel's smile became devilish. "Not even Kairi, but you know… the only reason she's dating me is because you wont go out with her."_

"_I know." _

"_Why wont you go out with her?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because why?"_

"_Ummm…"_ Roxas began to blush. _"Because I don't like her that way."_

"_Do you like anyone that way?"_

"_Maybe," the fourteen year old grew even redder._

"_Who is it!?"_

/i 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Axel wake up, you've been asleep for almost three days!" Axel heard a woman's voice trying to pull him from his dreams, but he fought against her. He wanted to stay in his memories, if only for a little longer.

"I know how to wake him Naminé, hey Xiggy give be a boost will yah." Before the sleeping red head could figure out who the man was a large amount of weight landed next to him, bouncing him into the air.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Axel awoke with a start, landing back on his bed next to a brown haired twenty-four year old. "Leon what did you do that for!? Wait, what are you doing here? Where is here?" The twenty-five year old redhead looked around the room curiously. "Why am I in my bedroom?"

"Leon," a silver-blue haired man walked into the room, "its your turn to keep watch. Oh, Axel its good that your finally awake."

"Ok, Zexion." Leon got off the bed, walking out of the room. "Well, catch cha latter Axel." The redhead waved the brunet goodbye, looking extremely confused.

"Your probably wondering what Leon, Xigbar, and I are doing here. Well to keep things short, were heard about Roxas, and now the whole gang is here to help."

"Oh," is all Axel could manage to say at the moment, stunned as he was to see his friends in such a long time.

"The whole gang isn't here exactly, yet." The redhead looked to his right, noticing a man with black hair, and an eye patch… Xigbar. "Demyx is on his way. He called a few hours ago, said that he had to wait for his replacement so he missed his flight out of what ever country he's in at the moment."

"Huh? Replacement for what?" With all of Axel's confusion he had totally forgotten what Demyx did for a living.

"Dem's a musician remember? He's been on tour for two years now, when Zexion called him he was the first to jump on a plane here. Though, he forgot about a replacement player so he had to get back off the plane until 'The Melodious Nocturnes' was able to continue without him."

"Oh, well… um… thanks for coming, and all… but I'm still a bit confused. What can all of you guys do to help? Naminé and I don't even really know what were going to do anyways."

"Well that's easy," Zexion said as he sat next to Naminé on the bottom of Axel's bed. "I'm a doctor so I can help with all the physical injuries you guys get when Roxas is out of hand. Leon and Xigbar here can help you hold down Roxas when ever necessary-"

"Yah, we're the muscle!" Xigbar added with a laugh, before the silver haired doctor could continue.

"And even though Demyx isn't very strong physically he can still help take turns watching your brother. That, and as a writer he might be able to help us un-encode what ever it is Roxas has been writing on the walls in his own blood." The redhead gave him another confused look before he added

"Naminé told me."

"Oh, ok. One more question, how did I get here?"

What's the last thing you remember Axel?" Naminé said, finally speaking for the first time since she had tried waking him up.

"Ummm," Axel looked down at his hands trying to remember. "Roxas was screaming again…"

b To Be Continued /b 


	6. Chapter 6

b u **Fear in the Darkness, Chapter VI** /u 

**An OWIL Story** /b 

i 

_Deep in the heart of the manor it's pyromaniac owner sat in a corridor, watching a flame from his lighter burn, slowly stating to fall asleep. _

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!" _

_At the sound of his name the twenty-five year old ran into the room across from him, only to see his brother screaming and thrashing about. The blond's blood was smeared across the walls, covering the old stains from last week. Axel ran up to his younger brother in an attempt to restrain him._

"_Roxas I'm here, Axel's here now. Please calm down!"_

_The tormented twenty-three year old began swinging wildly at his older brother, eyes dull and lifeless from insomnia. The redhead did all he could to dodge the blond's vicious attacks, but he too had a lack of sleep, and thus was slower then normal. Roxas however, didn't seemed fazed by his sleeplessness, in fact he was faster then the last time he had fought Axel._

"_Come on Roxas! Don't you remember me? It's Axel your brother! OH SHIT!" The blond beast had launched himself at his forgotten brother, clawing savagely onto the redhead's arms, and biting down hard on his shoulder blade. "OUCH YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"_

_Axel had finally lost all concept of reality, his eyes flared up, like gasoline on a dieing fire. He began pulverizing his attacker, forgetting that it was Roxas. Both brother's blood was splattered all over the room as they beat the hell out each other for the next hour…_

/i 

"…and then he collapsed on the ground. I think I passed out shortly afterwards." Axel was still staring at his hands, remembering how they had had Roxas' blood on them, as he finished telling Zexion, Naminé, and Xigbar what had happened.

"Leon and Xigbar were the first to show up," Naminé began to speak, grabbing the red head's hands to stop him from blaming himself for what he did to his brother. "The three of us went to Roxas' room, when we saw that you weren't in the corridor, and the door was open we feared for the worst. We thought that Roxas had escaped, but oddly enough he was still in the room. He was holding you in his arms, rocking back and forth, crying. He kept repeatedly saying 'I am the heart, and you are the flame that protects it.' After several minutes he realized that we were standing at the door, he hissed, and tried to drag you to the corner with him. Luckily, Leon and Xigbar grabbed you before he could do that. Roxas started to scream your name, and go after you, but Xigbar held him at bay."

"Which was surprisingly easy, considering the fact that he was able to beat the shit out of you." Xigbar said as he sat down in the chair next to Axel's bed. "I don't remember him ever being able to beat you in a fight."

"He's stronger then before, i _way_ /i stronger." The redhead said before Naminé continued.

"You were pretty close to death, luckily Zexion showed up about ten minutes after we got you away from Roxas. For a few hours Roxas just sat in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth, sobbing, and saying 'I'm sorry Axel.' Then he fell asleep for about twenty minutes or so, since then he's been more vicious then I've ever seen him, even in the hospital he was never like this."

"Though, for what its worth, I was able to patch him up in those twenty minutes," Zexion said. They all fell silent…

** b BANG!** /b The large window shook, causing everyone to jump, and Xigbar to fall out of his set. Axel got out of bed, almost tripping over the man with an eye patch, and ran up to the window. Rain poured down hard, creating large puddles all over the yard. The sun was out, but the redhead couldn't see it through the thick black clouds. What he could see was a long, thin, blond sprawled out on the ground two stories, covered in mud, and waving up at his redhead friend.

"Demyx is here!" Axel said laughing and running out of the room to let his water-loving friend in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Axel, I gotta pee!" Demyx shouted at the top of his lungs, pounding on the gigantic sold oak doors. The red head ran into the entrance hall and push a button to open on the extremely heavy doors, laughing the entire time. "Hi Axel!" the tall blond said as he ran into the manor, and strait to the nearest bathroom, passing the others on the way.

b To Be Contined /b 


	7. Chapter 7

b u **Fear in the Darkness, Chapter VII** /u 

**An OWIL Story** /b 

"Well this is it," Axel said as he looked mournfully at the blood stained writing on the walls of Roxas' room. Zexion and Demyx stood on each side of him.

"You know," the blond said, taking a step closer to the wall. "When Zexy here," he gestured towards the silver haired man, "told me that are little buddy was leaving these blood messages on the walls of his room, I had though that the reason no one understood them was because they were poetic or something of the sort." He paused, turning to face his two friends. "Not that they were written in German!" Demyx waved his arms wildly at the writing, a look of mild shock stretched across his face.

"Since when has Roxas known German?" The redhead said curiously.

"He must have learned it after he left," Zex said. "Do we know anyone who can translate this for us?" Demyx walked around the other two, wrapping his arms around their necks, a wide smile spread across his face.

Giggling he said, "Ich spreche Deutsch." Both looked at the blond twenty-five year old as if they couldn't believe their ears.

"Since when?" Zexion turned to look at Demyx in shock.

"Awww Zexy, I can't believe you don't remember!" The blond's face dropped in disbelief. "I told you that I had to learn German last year for that concert!"

"You never told me that," the silver haired twenty-six year old said as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes I did, it was when I was staying at your place while the band took a break. We had just finished having-"

"Ok, enough with trying to figure out i _when_ /i Dem learned German." The redhead interjected, he had an odd feeling that he didn't want to know what they had just finished having. "Could you just translate the writing?"

"Fine," the blond said taking another look at the wall. "Hmmm…gehen zu dem Platz…," he mumbled. "No gehe not gehen... wo die Traur… Traurik… Traurigkeit eimam…" After a few minutes of the blond's mumbling to himself, he turned back to the other two, smiling broadly. "It says gehe zu dem Platz, wo die Traurigkeit einam lebte, und finde in der Dunkelheit den Anfang zum ewigen Schlaf."

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?" Axel said looking even more confused then before. The blond simply smiled, walked back to the other two, swinging his arms around there necks.

"I have no clue!" Demyx said giggling again, "but what I do know is that it has something to do with darkness, and luckily for us I have a dictionary in my room."

"Axel?" A nervous voice came from the doorway, turning Axel found a red haired woman with a phone in her hands.

"Yes Kairi?"

"Ummm… it's y-your wife, sh-she wants to talk to you."

"Oh, ummm… well… why don't you two go find out what that means, while I take Tifa's call." Axel said as he took the phone from Kairi.

"Ok, well I guess will just come look for you when we've figured it out," the silver haired doctor said, taking his blond companion by the hand, and gently pulled him from his spot.

"Oh, and by the way Axel, it was only dinner!" Demyx said smiling, as he walked out of the room with Zexion, leaving only the two redheads in the room.

"Ummm, Axel?" Kairi said nervously. "When your done with the phone, could you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what that favor entails?"

"I over heard Naminé in her room, she was crying again. I've tried talking to her before, but she wont say anything to me. I was wondering if you could give it a try?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks," Kairi said as she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment Axel stood there looking at the phone, considering if he should just hang up and go find out what was wrong with Naminé. i _She'd just call back,_ /i he thought. Taking a deep breath he spook into the phone:

"Hello Tifa."

_ i "Hi Axel darling,_" /i she said sweetly. The redhead's face became emotionless, his voice cold.

"What do you want?"

_ i "I love you Axel."_ /i He winced at her words.

"What do you want?" He repeated, his heart aching a little.

_ i "I want you to come home!" /i _ It sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Axel breathed heavily into the phone.

"Tifa…" The redhead breathed, unsure of what to say or do. i _Roxas needs me, I can't go back… and besides the only thing we do is fight… when your even home…_

"_Yes darling?" /i _

"I am…" Axel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before saying his final word, "home." i _Why was that so hard to say?_

"_I don't understand… I love you! I-I forgive you for leaving Axel! I want you to come home!"_ /i With a single word all feelings of sadness and heart ache left the pyro.

"You forgive me!? You forgive ME? Tifa it was never about you being able to forgive me! It was about me being able to forgive YOU! And I'm not sure I can do that. When you left that message on my phone two months ago you told me to not come back, to not even dare to try to fix anything! Well guess what, you got your wish Tifa! I'm not going back to you! As soon as Roxas is well again I'll go get my stuff from storage, and I'll sign those divorce papers happily!" Axel hung up the phone, throwing it out the door. It hit the wall, breaking into pieces. The redhead stormed out of the room, his face emotionless until he closed his bedroom the door, and finally broke down crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The once hot water ran down the redhead's back as he stood in the shower, leaning his head on the wall. He inhaled his cigarette before pressing the hot ash against his arm, exhaling, and dropping it into a pile of buds on the tub floor. The man grabbed another cigarette from the other side of the shower curtain, lit it, and began to smoke the calming nicotine. As he created another burn mark on his inner arm, he closed his eyes, tears pouring down…

i 

"_I lit my pain on fire, and I watched it all burn down. Now I'm dancing in the ashes, and there's no one else around. Cause I wanna be apart of something. This is just a story of a broken soul…" The stereo in the bathroom blared as Axel took his shower. The blond on the other side of the door was starting to worry, the water had been running for over an hour._

_Roxas knocked on the door, "Axel?" No answer came from the steamy depths beyond the door. "AXEL?" The worried fifteen year old banged on the door, but no matter how hard he knocked or how loud he yelled this brother's name, no answer came. Panicked, he opened the door, white hot mist flowed out from the opening, making it hard to see into the bathroom. "Axel?" Roxas walked into the room, covering his nose, as the smell of cigarette smoke tried to devour the inner cavern of his nose. "Axel you alright?" He shut the stereo off, and pulled the shower curtain open. The seventeen year old redhead sat on the bottom of the tub, freezing cold water raining on the his necked body, a dead cigarette bud hanging loosely from his lips, and his arms were covered in burn marks. "AXEL!!!" Roxas pulled his older brother out of the shower, the cigarette falling from the redhead's mouth. The blond quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping Axel in it._

"_Roxas?" The seventeen year old mumbled, his eyes staring blankly into nothingness. _

"_I'm here Axel," the younger teen said, as he rocked the shaking redhead in his arms. "Please tell me what's wrong," Roxas started to cry._

"_My heart… it hurts… and I don't understand why…" Tears began to pour out from the older teen's eyes. "I'm scared Roxas."_ _The younger brother continued to rock his older brother, trying to think of what to say._

"_Axel I love you, you're my brother, and I'm always going to be here for you. I'll protect you no matter what."_

/i 

The twenty-five year old opened his eyes as he dropped the exhausted bud on the ground. Freezing, he shut the water off, and got out of the shower. After wrapping his white towel around his waist, he looked at his newest disfigurations on his arms.

i 

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The dark brunet woman screamed._

"_I told you that I don't know." Axel wrapped his arm in gauze. _

"_YOU'RE AN IDIOT IF YOU THINK BURNING YOUR FUCKING ARM IS GOING TO HELP MATERS!" Tifa said as she waltzed up to the twenty-three year old, and slapped him. _

_The redhead placed his hand on his cheek, "Maybe Roxas was right about you." He glared down at his wife, before walking calmly from the room._

/i 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting dressed, Axel headed towards Naminé's room, which was actually only three rooms down from his. The redhead stopped at her door, he could hear soft sobs coming from the other side. He knocked.

"Naminé?" The sobbing subsided.

"Who is it?"

"Its Axel, um… do you think you could come to my room in about a half hour or so?" He said to the door.

"Um…, sure… I guess I could."

"Ok… um… see you in a bit then?"

"Yah, I'll be there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Axel called, and Naminé opened the door to his room. The redhead was sitting on a blanket on the floor, chocolate cake and ice cream in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" She said, walking into the room.

"Come sit down," he padded the blanket.

"Oh o-ok," the twenty-two year old blond sat across from the twenty-five year old redhead.

"Have some," he said gesturing to the food, "Nothing is better then comfort food when you feel like shit," Axel chuckled. For a few minutes they sat in silence, eating, and occasionally looking at the other. "Kairi's worried about you, she said that you've been crying in your room for a few weeks now."

"Oh, um…." The blond looked nervously around, trying to avoid the green eyes looking at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He put down his ice cream, and licked the remnants off his fingers.

"No… um… maybe… I don't know…"

"You don't have to if you really don't want to."

"I want to tell you… it's just…I'm scared." She bent her head down low, and Axel knew that she had started to cry again.

"I wont get mad or anything like that Naminé. Its ok to tell me, if you really want to."

"I-I…" Axel got up and went over to the blond, crouched down, and hugged her.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He began to rub her arm, trying to comfort her.

"I was driving the car!" She burst out. "Axel, I'm so sorry! Its all my fault Roxas is like this!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh… it's ok Naminé, its not your fault that Roxas ended up this way."

"Yes it is! I was driving the car! I-I h-hit R-Rox-as!"

"Shhh…. Naminé look at me," Axel lifted the sobbing woman's chin, forcing her to look at him. "I would never dream of blaming you for what's happening to Roxas. Remember what you told me when I first came to see him? You said that after investigation the doctors believed that he was suicidal. That he was _trying_ to die. I believe that he was very fortunate that you were the one driving the car. You have been here for him this entire time, trying to help him. In my eyes you are like his guardian angel."

As the redhead spook, Naminé got lost in his intense emerald green eyes, which seemed to be getting closer and closer to her. Before she really knew what she was doing, she had lightly pressed her lips against his. At first he didn't respond, but as she began to pull away his hand cupped her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes he pulled away, "I'm sorry Naminé, I can't." Axel looked away guilty for what he had just done.

"Don't be, I'm not." She gently pulled his face towards her, kissing him, and again he pulled away.

"I… I can't Naminé. My head isn't in the right place, don't get me wrong I want to… it just… its not… love… I'm sorry."

"I know its not love," She smiled sweetly as she moved closer to him. "Its simply a want, a need to be close to someone in such dark and depressing times." Her blue eyes looked deeply into his green. "Will you spend just one night with me?" He did not answer, but when she kissed him again, he did not pull away.

b To Be Continued… /b 


	8. Chapter 8

b u **Fear in the Darkness, Chapter VIII** /u 

An OWIL Story /b 

_ i "Come back here!" The redhead said as he ran after a blond, who was carrying two blue popsicles. _

"_Your going to just have to catch me!" The blond laughed and turned the corner. _

"_Roxas, wait up!" The seventeen year old sped up, also turning around the corner._

"_Not in this life time Axel!" Roxas was so busy looking behind him that he didn't see a large woman standing ahead of him. "Uff…"_

"_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" the woman looked crossly at the blond as she got up. "When are you going to act your age? Your fifteen for Pete sakes!"_

"_I'm sorry Nana." The blond stud up from the crash, as Axel skidded to a halt behind him._

"_And you!" she rounded on the spiky haired teen behind Roxas. "You are soon to legally be a man! You should be much more mature, not gallivanting _

_thru the corridor like a pervert chasing a girl!"_

"_Sorry Nana," Axel said thru muffled laughter._

"_Now scoot!" Both boys walked away, not speaking until they turned another corner.  
_

"_She called you a girl!" The redhead spurted out, now laughing uncontrollably. _

"_Shut up!" Roxas pushed his brother, who fell to the floor and hit his head on the wall. He stopped laughing. In a panic the blond bent down, "Oh my gawd Axel! Are you ok?"_

_Axel rolled onto his back to look at the worried blond. His green eyes were watering as he looked into Roxas' deep blue ones. "Nana called you a girl!" The older teen snorted, laughing again._

"_Oh shut up Axel! She called you an immature pervert!" Axel moved closer to his brother, there faced were only a few inches apart. The two stared at each other for a moment, before the redhead moved to the blonds ear._

"_And what if I am?" Axel whispered, blowing slightly on the other's upper neck, before moving away smirking. "Why are you blushing Roxy?" _

_Roxas covered his face with his hands, dropping the popsicles. "I'm not blushing!" And with that he ran, Axel not far behind, with the popsicles in hand._

_The redhead finally found his brother in their bedroom, the blond was sitting on his bed looking out the window. Axel sat next to him, and handed him one of the melting blue popsicles. Roxas took it without looking away from the window, and began eating the Sea-Salt Ice Cream._

"_You gonna tell me what's up?"_

"_No," the blond said simply, still not turning his gaze away from the window. The two sat in silence, eating their popsicles, listening to a storm rolling in. When they had both consumed the ice cream, Roxas turned to his brother.__"There's something I need to tell you Axel, but I'm not sure of how you will react."_

"_I'm your brother, Roxas, you don't need to worry about things like that!" The redhead chuckled, and then noticed that the blond was dead serious. _

"_What is it Roxy? Is someone picking on you? I'll kick their ass!"_

"_No, it not that, and besides by now you should know that I can take care of myself."_

"_Girl trouble?"_

"_No, not exactly… um… Axel…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm gay, or at least I think I am…"_

"_Oh, um… ok…" The redhead stud up in his shock and walked to the window, silence following. After about ten minutes, Axel walked back over to the blond, and sat down. "So…when did you find out that you were…" he took a deep breath, "gay?"_

"_A few weeks ago. Dem had tickets to this show, it was at a gay club. He was planning on going with his 'Sexy Zexy', but Zexion had to work. Demyx was really bummed out about it, so I told him that I would go with him. You had a date that night, so I knew that if I were home I would have been alone. I met this guy there… Luxord…. We've been going out ever since." Again it was a few minutes before Axel said anything._

"_I had a feeling those two liked each other." The redhead gave a small laugh._

"_Huh?"_

"_Dem and… what did he call him? 'Sexy Zexy'?" The older teen laughed a little harder at the thought of calling Zexion that to his face._

"_Yah, they've actually been dating for about a year now."_

"_Really? Wow!" Axel's face lightened up._

"_Yah," Roxas giggled, finally breathing again. He was relieved that his older brother was ok with him being gay._

/i 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Axel woke to a head of blond hair, and the smell of… i _ Sea-Salt Ice Cream? /i _ It took him a few moments to realize that his hand was cupped around the soft skin of a naked breast. i _Holy Shit! /i _he thought as the memories of the previous night came back to him. As quickly and quietly as he possibly could, the redhead got off the floor, threw on a pair of pants, and walked out the door. Naminé only stirred once, but didn't wake up.

"Hey Axel, I was just on my way to…" The redhead spun around to see Demyx happily walking towards him. "Why do you have cake in your hair?"

"Um, cake?" He looked confused at blond for a moment, before he remembered that he had food in his room last night. "Oh, no reason at all! Hay Dem, could I use your shower?"

"What's wrong with yours?" The tall blond eyed Axel curiously.

"Um… the shower head is broken!"

"Oh, well that's no problem, I can have that fixed for you in a jiffy!" He went to open the door, but the dirty redhead stopped him quickly.

"No, no that's ok Dem, I can do it later. Really, I can! So, how about me just using your shower real quick?" Demyx eyed him again.

"Fine, but don't you dare wake up my Sexy Zexy!" The blond said, waving his finger threateningly at Axel.

"Ok, um… how about I meet you in the dinning room in about a twenty minutes?"

"Yah, sure…Oh Axel?"

"Yes Dem?"

"You haven't seen Naminé around have you?"

"No!" the redhead said nervously, before turning and running to take his shower. Once his friend had rounded the corner, Dem's curiosity overtook him, and he opened the door. In the middle of the room was a pile of blankets with clothes thrown around it… i _woman's clothes_. /i The curious blond walked up to the bundle, and shook it lightly with his foot. It moaned.

"Hey, wake up!" He said, shaking the woman again. The pile of blankets began to rise, then slid down to reveal an extremely naked Naminé.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Both blonds screamed, as Naminé rushed to cover herself from the gigantic eyes of Demyx, who had jumped onto Roxas' bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the dinning room Axel, Leon, Naminé, Kairi, Zexion, and a still very red Demyx ate breakfast. (Xigbar was watching Roxas)

"Demy," Zexion said turning towards the blond next to him, "don't you have something to tell Axel?" Dem's eye grew large, choking on his food. "Breath Darling, Breath!" the silver-head said, patting his choking lover on the back. Once his airways were clear, Demyx remembered what Zex was referring to.

"Oh, yah, I almost forgot! Hay Axel, Zexy and I figured out what Roxas wrote on the wall in German says."

"Really!? What?" The redhead said anxiously.

"Well, gehe zu dem Platz, wo die Traurigkeit einam lebte, und finde in der Dunkelheit den Anfang zum ewigen Schlaf roughly translates to… um, what did that mean again Zexy?"

"Go to the place where sadness once lived, and in the darkness find the beginning to eternal slumber."

"And what the fuck does that mean?" Leon said looking up from his plate.

"I don't understand all of it," Demyx began "but Naminé said that Roxas was depressed right?" He looked an the blond woman, she immediately turned bright red, and looked back to her plate.

"Y-yes, I believe that he was originally suffering from Major Depressive Disorder, or some other form of Depression." Naminé did not look up from her food the entire time she spoke.

"Well, if Roxas was depressed when he got hit by that car then he was sad right? And since he lives here now, then his old home is a place where sadness once lived!" The blond man seemed to be very proud of himself.

"So someone has to go to Roxas' apartment?" Kairi said looking worried.

"Apartment?" Axel looked at her.

"Yah, when he left the manor he said he had found an apartment in a small town about three hours outside of Twilight Town."

"Ok, well do you know exactly were his apartment is Kairi?"

"I think I have his address, Nana had to send some boxes there once."

"Then I think after breakfast Demyx and I should go check out this apartment." Axel said, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Why do I have to go?" Demyx muttered.

"Because you are the only one here that can understand this gibberish, and if there is more at his house then you need to decipher it!"

"Fine…"

"Shouldn't you figure out what the rest of the message means before going there?" Leon asked looking at Axel.

"Probably, but I want to get Roxas back to normal as soon as possible. If the first part of the message leads us there, then maybe there will be another clue that will help us understand the second part of his message." Axel then got up and left the room.

b TO BE CONTINUED… /b 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:  
Disclaimer: Song Lyrics: "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler

* * *

"_Late at night I toss and turn and I dream of what I NEEEEEEEED! I need a Hero! I'm holding out for a Hero 'till the end of the Night! He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a Hero!"_

"OK Dem! Enough with the singing!" The redhead said as he turned down the radio.

"Awww! Come on Axel I was having fun!"

"No, I've been listen to nothing but 80's music and YOUR singing for the last THREE HOURS!"

"But the 80's rock my socks!"

"I don't care if it rocks your… whatever! I said no. I need something heavier, like Disturbed or Three Days Grace."

"But we were both born in the 80's, and my singing isn't that bad!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

-Twenty minutes latter-

"I said NO! I don't know how Zexion puts up with you!"

"He loves me!" The blond giggled. "Please?"

"No what? NO RADIO!"

"Awww, your being poopy Axel." The redhead raised his eyebrows saying nothing, and kept on driving.

* * *

"_Finally _we're here!" Axe said, taking another deep breath. They had driven an hour in Demyx's version of silence, which meant that the blond had been 'quietly' singing in the car, much to the redheads dislike.

The two twenty-five year olds were parked in front of a small decrepit looking apartment complex. As they walked up to the second floor, they began to understand why Roxas might have been suicidal. The long empty halls were dark, all across the walls the wall paper was peeling off, and the floors were so dusty that Axel and Demyx were leaving foot prints in a blanket of gray snow.

"This place really wouldn't of helped someone who was depressed," the tall blond said as he dodge a cobweb. "I just barely missed that one-" Demyx, screaming like a little girl, and jumped into the redhead's arms, who almost didn't catch him.

"WOAW! Dem what's the matter?" Axel looked down to see the blond covered in spider webs, his blue eyes the size of baseballs.

"I ran into a web!"

The redhead just shook his head, mumbled "coward," and dropped him.

"OUCH!"

"Shh!" Axel said as he put his hand over Demyx's mouth, silencing him at once. They stopped right before turning the corner that was supposedly were Roxas' apartment was. They could hear two men talking.

"But I need to get in there!"

"I'm sorry sir, but without Mr. Feardorcha's permission I can't let you in his apartment."

"But its been three months! How could he possibly still own this apartment, when he hasn't been here to pay the rent?"

"As I told you before Saïx, Mr. Feardorcha and I have an arrangement. So he wont loose his apartment for a very long time."

"Excuse me," The red haired man came around the corner, "I'm looking for a Roxas' Feardorcha's apartment."

"Oh no, not another pest," an elderly man with glasses said.

"Why do_ you _need to get into Roxas' apartment?" A man with sliver-blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face said abruptly. He glared at the redhead before him, with a look of utter loathing.

"He set me here." Axel's green eyes did not depart from the man he guessed was Saïx. Demyx however, was standing quietly behind him, he felt that this was not something he should get into.

"How do you know Roxas?" Saïx snapped.

"You tell me first."

"What I am to Roxas is between the two of us, you have no business knowing."

"As his_ brother, _I think I do." Saïx's face became shocked, but he still did not remove his gaze from the emerald eyes of Axel.

"Roxas does not have a brother!"

"Yes, he does you idiot, I'm standing right in front of you!" The redhead chuckled.

"Prove it." The silver-blue haired man said, his eyes narrowing.

"Ever heard of a man named Luxord?" Axel took a step forward, grinning devilishly, his eyes beginning to blaze dangerously.

"He was Roxas' first boyfriend, how does that prove that you're his brother?"

"Did my brother ever tell you what happened to him?" The redhead took another step forwards, he was now only a few feet away from Saïx. Demyx took a few steps backwards, he did not want to be near the flame lover at the moment. He knew all to well what Axel's chuckle meant.

"He messed with my brother, tried to force Roxas to do something he didn't want to do. In other words…" the Pyromaniac laughed evilly, "he pissed me off." The Ifrit took out his lighter, clicked it, and aloud the flames to burn in front of him. "In the end I lit his dick on fire," the arsonist closed the lighter, still glaring at Saïx with burning eyes. The silver-blue haired man looked away, taking a step back, and allowing the elderly man to talk.

The man with glasses coughed, "so what is your name sir?"

"I am Axel Azar" His green eyes had finally calmed down. "And the coward behind me is Demyx Saraswati." The redhead gestured to the tall blond walking up behind him.

"Ah yes, Mr. Feardorcha did say something about the possibility of you showing up. I'm suppose to let you into his apartment. Excuse me Saïx." The elderly man went to open the door behind the silver-blue haired man, but Saïx did not budge.

"Your going to let him in? Just like that? I've been coming here every day for three months, THREE MONTHS! And he just needs to tell you his name to get in!?"

"Well yes, Mr. Feardorcha told me to let Mr. Azar in if he came." Saïx glared at the man for a moment, and then began to storm off, but Axel stood in his way.

"Why do you want to get in there so badly? I mean, three months? That's a long time." The redhead stared at Saïx in an attempt to find the answer that he knew may never come.

"That is none of your business." Saïx walked around him, hitting the redhead in the shoulder on the way.

The elderly gentlemen unlocked the door, then stepped away before talking again. "Well here is Mr. Feardorcha's apartment, I only ask that you lock it up before you leave. I'll be downstairs apartment 001 if you need me." Then he too left.

* * *

Axel swallowed his nerves and opened the door, revealing a room that mirrored the halls that led to it. The redhead walked in, feeling as if he was entering a graveyard. He stood in the center of the room, taking in the void, before turning to see the blond still standing in the hall.

"You coming Dem?" The tall blond didn't say a word, but simply shook his head no. Axel walked back over too his frightened friend, and grabbed his hand, in an attempt to pull him into the room. Demyx pulled back.

"No bloody way! I'm not going in there," fear consumed his voice.

"Why not?"

"Because if I go thru that door it'll be like going into the creator of the Roxas who haunts that blood stained room back at the manor."

"Well sometimes you have to go into the belly of the beast to save the ones you love, right?"

"Why can't you just go in there by yourself, and then come back and tell me what you saw?"

"Because you were always better at those 'Where's Waldo' books!" Axel chuckled, smiling at his fearful friend. "I was never able to find him!"

"That's because you were too busy setting things on fire!" The blond waved his arms in the air, as if that would help convince Axel to let him be.

"Dem, what if it wasn't Roxas who need our help?" The redhead stared the blond in the eyes, "What if it was Zexion? Huh? Would you be standing at the door, refusing to go in then?" The blond shifted his weight from side to side, wiggling a bit, then fixed the redhead with a dirty look.

"Fine," he said forcefully, and then walked into the room.

The two men searched the small apartment for a half hour, finding nothing. The only sign of someone living there was a king size bed in a windowless bedroom. They were about to give up hope of finding anything, when Demyx sat on the bed.

"OUCH!" The blond bounced right back off the bed, and began rubbing his backside. Axel ran into the room.

"What happened?"

"The bed just_ BIT _me!" Demyx pointed to the bed, the redhead raised his eye brows.

"Huh? A bed can't bit." Axel chuckled as he walked over to were the blond was pointing, and started feeling the top of the matrices curiously. "Hey Dem?"

"Yes?" Demyx said, standing next to him said.

"Where would someone sleep?"

"Um…on a bed, dah!"

"Exactly."

"Huh? What are you getting at Axel?"

"Go to the place where sadness once lived, and in the darkness find the beginning to eternal slumber."

"Oh, so eternal slumber means the bed, and the darkness refers a windowless room?"

"Possibly," Axel grabbed a pocket knife out of his pants, and began to cut away at the matrice. When he pulled away the material he discovered a small, handmade journal. The redhead opened it, flipped threw the pages, and found it to be empty, like the rest of the apartment. "Hey Dem, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Turn off the lights."


	10. Chapter 10

"Finde ihm, finde Sora..." Demyx said, then he took a sip of water before continuing. "Which roughly translates to 'find him, find Sora'…" Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Kairi were all sitting in the dinning room of Cloud's Manor discussing what had happened at Roxas' apartment. For some time they all sat in silence, until Demyx decided to pose the question the four of them were all thinking. "Does anyone know who Sora is?" The other three shook their head's no.

"I wonder if this Saïx man you told us about would know." Zexion said, looking from his blond companion to the redhead across from him.

"I don't know, he might…" Axel paused for a moment, "What I would also like to know is why was Saïx so determined to get into Roxas' apartment?"

"I don't know who Saïx is," Kairi said, "but I do know that I've heard his name before."

"Really?" The red haired man said, turning to her. "Can you think of were?"

"Hmm, maybe…." She looked at the ceiling for a moment, before getting up, and walking to the door.

"Hey Kairi, were you going?" The tall blond said, turning in his set.

"I'm going to see is my suspicions are right, before I say anything," she then walked out the door. The three remaining men just looked at each other in mild confusion, before the silver haired man spoke.

"Maybe we should try talking to Roxas? See if he'll give us any other clue to who this Sora character is, or were we could find him."

"I don't think he can understand us," Demyx said solemnly. "I talked to Naminé before Axel and I left, she said that he's becoming more and more primal in behavior by the day." The redhead looked away from his friends after hearing such horrid news about his brother.

"Words might not make it thru to our little friend, but there is something that can." At the sound of Zexion's last words, Axel's eyes drifted back to the other two men, but he did not speak.

"Really?"

"Well while you two were away Xigbar, Leon, and I did a little experiment. Don't worry we didn't hurt your brother," the doctor added at the look of worry on the older brother's face. "We simply played different kinds of music, and showed Roxas different things, in an attempt to find something that could calm him down. We're becoming desperate you know, because of all the injuries you guys sustain when trying to settle him down. Anyways, Leon had found this old red dragon stuffed ani-"

"You found Lea!?" Axel said with shock, almost getting out of his chair.

"I take it that Lea is the stuffed animal?"

"Yah, I lost him years ago."

"_You _lost him?" Now Zexion was in a mild state of shock. Demyx however, was very confused.

"Yes_ I _lost him, he was mine before I came to live with Aerith and Cloud."

"Well, that changes things…"

"What do you mean?" Dem said, finally coming out of his very confused state, and was now simply confused.

"As I was saying, Leon found Lea. Though, we thought it belonged to Roxas since he found it while searching his half of Axel's bedroom. Well, when Roxas saw it in Xigbar's hands he went ballistic. Snatched that stuffed animal out of Xiggy's grasp, breaking his wrists in the process. One minute he's walking in the room, dragon in front of him, the next he's swearing up a storm. Since then, Roxas has been deadly protective of the toy, and now I think I know how to get thru to him." Zexion looked at the redhead next to him.

"What?" The redhead was now just as confused as the blond.

"It's you Axel… Roxas is possessive of something you own…something red…something that likes fire…something that has green eyes…don't you get it? Roxas is possessive over you. Axel, I think you're the only one that can reach him."

* * *

Axel laid in bed, thinking about everything Zexion had told him a few hours ago, and about what would happen when he went to see his brother in the morning. It was half way thru the night before the redhead finally drifted into sleep, but that did not mean that his brain had stopped thinking.

_A woman in white stood before him, she is smiling at him, and yet as the redhead looks into her eyes his heart is breaking…_

_As she kisses him she fades into a room…_

_The redhead is dressed a black tux… the only thing he can see is a pair of intense blue eyes staring at him… tears flood from them… the redhead falls to the floor…engulfed in the carpet…_

_He is now sitting in a red booth…he is at a restaurant… surrounded by people who's faces are blurred… they are talking… a messy haired blond walks away from the group… walks out the door… the redhead gets up and fallows…when he opens the door he finds a grave yard on the other side…_

_He is standing in front of two graves… Cloud…the blond in his arms… Aerith… crying… he can hear a voice in the background… "take care of each other…" _

_Darkness falls… the redhead finds himself in a living room… a brunet woman is screaming at him… he can not understand her… he turns away from her… jumps out the nearby window…_

_He is sitting at the beach… eating sea salt ice cream… someone is talking to him…_

_Don't do it…_

_Stay here with me…_

_You're the only one I've ever cared about…_

_You're the only one I've ever truly loved…_

_Without you I'm nobody…_

_The redhead walks into the water… falls forwards… sinking towards its dark depths…_

_His heart stops…_

_Before he hits the bottom…_

_And is consumed by the endless darkness…_

Axel woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Before he was even consciously aware of what he was doing, he had opened the door to Roxas' room, and walked in…


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas did not stir when Axel entered the room. The blond slept near the center of the floor, were the moonlight washed over the ground from the sky light, tightly cuddling to Lea the stuffed dragon. _He never did like the dark,_ the redhead thought. Axel approached his brother, sat down next to him, and began to gently brush his hand thru the soft blond strains of hair. This time the small blond woke, turning violently to see who was there. He saw emerald green eyes, and immediately relaxed, looking upwards to the fire red hair.

"Axel…?" he whispered, he voice harsh from all the screaming he had been doing in the past month.

"Yes Roxas, its Axel, I'm here." The redhead said softly, looking into those big blue eyes with worry. The blond grabbed the front of his brother's night shirt, bringing him closer.

"Finde ihm, finde Sora.."

"Where Roxas? Where do we find Sora?"

"Finde ihm, Axel…"

"Where do we find Sora? Come on Roxas! We need a little more help from you! Please!?" Axel's eyes began to become teary.

"Zwischenlicht..er ist im Zwischenlicht..."

"Zwischenlicht? Is that were we find Sora?" The blond nodded his head, as thunder began to announce the coming of a storm. Roxas buried himself in Axel's chest, still speaking in German.

"Dunkelheit..hier ist nur die Dunkelheit... ich habe so viel Angst!" The blond broke down into tears, shaking violently in fear. The older hugged his brother tightly, rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh… Its ok Roxy, I'm here… I wont leave you in the darkness."

* * *

"_Axel!?" The eight year old Roxas nudged the sleeping redhead as the storm continued it's relentless attack on the large window in their room. _

"_Gomoed," Axel mumbled into his pillow._

"_Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" The ten year old got out of his bed to allow the frightened blond into it._

"_Thank you Axel!" The redhead proceeded to stumble back into his bed._

"_Next time please don't wake me up, just get in the stupid bed."_

"_Oh, um… ok." Once Roxas was sure that his new brother was fast asleep, which didn't take long, he slowly moved closer to the redhead. Axel awoke at the presents of a body snuggled up against his, and giggled slightly at the fearful little blond. He wrapped his arm around his younger sibling, pulling him into a hug, and fell back to sleep._

* * *

"Um… what do you think we should do Zexion?" Leon and the silver haired man stood at the doorway to Roxas' room, staring at the sleeping brothers.

"Well, I don't think there really is anything we can do, except keep watch, and let them sleep."

"What do you think happened?"

"Again, I can only guess… I suppose Axel came down when it started to storm… Remember when Demyx had us all sleep over for his thirteenth birthday?"

"Not really, but what does that have to do with right now?"

"Well, Aerith wouldn't let Roxas come because he had been sick, and even though he felt fine she wanted him to rest a little longer. A horrible storm rolled in that night, and as soon as Axel heard the thunder he started to run home. The four of us followed him halfway to the manor before we could get him to stop, and tell us what was going on. He said that Roxas was afraid of the dark, and that when it stormed like this was when Roxas need him the most. In the end Dem's party was moved to the manor."

"So, your saying that Axel heard the thunder, and came over here to make sure Roxas was alright, even though there was a possibility that Roxas could kill him?"

"That's right, though I don't think Roxas would kill Axel. If it were any of us, I have no doubt in my mind that he would, but not Axel."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because last night I found out that that stuffed animal is named Lea, and it belongs to Axel."

"Oh…" The two twenty-six year olds stood silently at the door, watching the sleeping brothers for nearly an hour before Axel began to stir. For awhile the redhead simply laid there, looking at the blond in his arms, until someone made a noise to tell him that he wasn't alone. He turned his head to see Leon and Zexion standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"Good morning guys, um… how long have you been there?"

"A few hours," Leon whispered quietly.

"Wow, what for?"

"We didn't want anything to happen to you if Roxas woke first stupid," the brunet grinned.

"How thoughtful of you," the redhead said sarcastically. "Oh, Zexy could you do me a favor?"

"Possibly, it all depends on what that favor entails." The doctor raised his eyebrows.

"Could you get Dem, I need him to translate some German for me."

"Did you ask him about Sora?"

"Yah, so we need him to translate as soon as possible." A few minutes after Zexion left another voice was heard in the corridor.

"Hey Leon, have you seen Axel?"

"Shhh Kairi! He's in here." The red haired woman came around the corner and saw Axel and Roxas on the floor.

"OH MY-" Leon quickly put his hands around the girl's mouth, quieting her, and looking worriedly at the sleeping blond, who did not wake.

"You have to whisper, we don't want to wake him up!"

"Oh, sorry…" she said quietly, "but why are you sleeping in here Axel?"

"Long story, which will be explained later. Why were you looking for me?"

"I found Saïx. He's a writer like Roxas, who was apparently going to make it big. Until that is, the publishing company dropped his novel to print the one you and Roxas wrote. He did eventually get his book published, but it couldn't stand up to your guys', and only sold a few thousand. My guess is that he wanted to find some of Roxas' unfinished work, and publish it as his own." A small fire started in Axel's eyes after hearing this news.

"Note to self, kill Saïx if I ever see him again."

"Why are we going to kill Saïx?" A tall blond said sticking his head into the room.

"Because that bastard is trying to steel Roxas' work." Leon said before Axel could open his mouth.

"Oh, well…if I see him I'll tell you. Anyways, my little Sexy Zexy here told me that we might have a lead on this Sora person?" Zexion was a little out of breath and blushing when he came into the room moments after Demyx.

"Um…yah we might…Dem what does Zwischenlicht mean?"

"Twilight… why?"

"Sora is in Twilight Town."


	12. Chapter 12

While Demyx walked across the lawn in the rain, he noticed the most peculiar thing… a man with fire red hair sitting under a large willow tree near the pond. As he approached the redhead he noticed a small white envelope in his hands.

"I thought you hated the rain?" The tall blond said, sitting next to Axel.

"I do," the redhead said solemnly, not looking at his water loving friend.

"Then why are you sitting in it?" Dem giggled.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Dem, how did you know you were gay?" The blond looked at his friend curiously, the redhead's face was dead serious.

"Um…well, it was when I had the urge to get in Zexy's pants I guess." He laughed nervously before continuing. "Why do you ask?"

"I slept with Naminé." Axel said with a pained look across his face.

"I know," the blond turned red, looking away from the wet pyro, "I kind of walked into the room after you went around the corner…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! You know how curious I am." Demyx looked at his friend, hoping he would be forgiven.

"Nah, its alright Dem." The two twenty-five year olds sat in silence for a moment before axel spoke again. "How do you know if you like men for sure?" The water-lover raised his eyebrows, looking somewhat shocked at the redhead next to him.

"Were is all this coming from Axel?"

"After I slept with Naminé I had this weird dream, and then when I woke up… um… I-I'm just curious, that's all…" Demyx eyed Axel for a moment, before answering him.

"Well, there is one way to know… come with me."

* * *

Axel was led into Demyx's bedroom, were they found Zexion laying down on a large bed reading a book. When they entered the room he did not look up, but simply turned the page, and continued reading.

"Why are we in your bedroom Dem?" The redhead said nervously, as the blond closed and locked the door behind them.

"Well," he grinned, "in here we will answer your question!" At Demyx's words the silver haired man looked up from his book.

"And what question would that be?" Zexion said, closing his novel.

"Axel wants to know if he likes men or not!" The blond giggled. "And your going to help my little Sexy Zexy!" The doctor blushed at the pet name, and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in front of Axel." He said, opening his book again.

"No silly! I wouldn't ask you to do that!" Demyx turned to Axel, mischief engulfing his face.

"I'm not going to sleep with you either!" Axel said as he backed away quickly from the blond.

"Zexy, I'm going to need your help tying him down." Dem walked towards the panicking redhead.

"I'm not going to help you cheat on me." The blond stopped, and looked at his companion in a hurt manor. "I would never cheat on my little Sexy Zexy! How could you even think of such a horrid thing!?"

"Then what are you going to do to him?" Zexion looked up from his book.

"I'll tell you after you help me tie him into a chair."

"And why should I help?"

"Because I love you silly!" The silver haired man raised his eyebrows at the blond. "Also, if you help me now, it will be worth it later…when we're…_alone_…" With the last word from Demyx's mouth, Zexion got up grabbed Axel, and forced him into a chair with surprising strength. The blond quickly got some rope from the bed side table, and tied the redhead in his seat. Dem then went back to the bed side table and got a piece of cloth, which he used to gag Axel.

"Now what are you going to do with him?"

"We're going to put him in front of the TV, and pop in one of those movies I use when on tour." With Zexion's help, the blond managed to scoot the chair in front of the TV.

"Ok, I'll meet you outside Dem," the doctor said leaving the room.

"Well Axel, its just going to be you and the TV in here. I'm going to go help the others search for Sora, since its been a week I'm guessing we should find something soon. I'll come back in an hour, the video is about forty minutes, so that will give you plenty of time to soften up if this works." The blond grinned wildly, turned the TV on, and stuck a tape in the VCR.

"Later Gater," he said as he turned the lights off, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Ok Axel you should have your…" Demyx said as he opened the door to his bedroom, finding it empty. The ropes used to tie the redhead into the chair were broken, laying on the floor, and the TV looked as if a foot had gone thru the front. "Aww… my poor TV!" The blond left the room, hot as boiling water, in search for the redhead. "He's gonna have to buy me a new one!"

Axel walked quickly thru the manor entrance hall, in an tempt to escape without being found. As he went to go thru the front door, he found a blond attempting to get in.

"Naminé!" He said, turning a little red.

"Oh, um… Hi Axel," the woman was blushing just as much as the redhead.

"Um…" Axel stumbled to find words, "Were have you been? I haven't seen you at all since I went to Roxas' apartment."

"I-I went to visit my brother for the week, it was his birthday."

"Birthday…?" A light seemed to flash in the redhead's brain, "HOLY SHIT! I totally forgot about Roxas' birthday!"

The blond giggled, "I don't think he noticed that you forgot… maybe you should wait and do something for him when he's better?"

"Probably, though that should be soon."

What do you mean?"

"We have another clue… and this one will actually talk back."

"Huh?" Naminé said, utterly confused.

"We're suppose to find a Sora in Twilight Town, though so far the search has come up blank." The blond's face fell with shock.

"Did you say Sora?"

"Yah, do you know him?"

"Yes, I do in fact…" Naminé's face went from a look of shock to a look of sadness. "…he's my older brother."

"Really? Can you take us too him?"

"Um… sure…"_ but I don't think he can help you._

* * *

Naminé drove Axel and Leon to the Twilight Memorial Hospital. When they asked her why they were there she did not answer, but simply walked into the Hospital. She led the two men into a room on the fourth floor. The room was dark for the most part, and there was only one patient. A man with long silver hair sat in a chair next to the patient, sleeping. The patient seemed to be sleeping as well. He had brown spiky hair, and usually pail skin.

"He use to be so tan from being at the beach all day, he loves the beach." Naminé said, her eyes glistening, ready to cry. The man with silver hair woke as she began to cry, immediately getting up, and hugging her. He didn't notice the other two men standing there.

"Shhh… don't cry Nami, Sora will be back with us in no time at all." The blond backed out of the hug, and faced the other two men.

"This is Riku," she said gesturing to the man with long silver hair, "and this is my older brother Sora. As you can see he can't help you right now, he's in a coma."

"I'm sorry Naminé, I didn't know…" Axel said, feeling a little foolish.

"Its ok, no one really knows… he's been like this for over five years now... he had a-a…" She couldn't continue, so the man named Riku did for her.

"He had a heart attack. The doctors haven't been able to find out way an eighteen year old boy, with a perfect heart, could just have a heart attack out of the blue." As Riku spoke, lights seemed to be blinking in Axel's head. With a look of curiosity, the redhead walked up to Sora's bed… smiling.

"Leon come here a moment…" Axel said, waving towards the other brunet to come stand next to him. "Take a good look at Sora, doesn't he look like someone we know?" Leon stared at the patient in confusion, then shook his head no. The redhead then went into his wallet, pulled out a picture, and showed it to the brunet next to him.

"Holly Shit!" Leon said, and Riku looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" The silver haired man said. Axel walked up to him, showing him the picture. "Why do you have a picture of Sora in your wallet?"

"That's not Sora, he's my brother… Roxas." Riku and Naminé's faces dropped with shock. The silver haired man was the first to speak.

"Wait a minute here… how is it even possible for Sora and Roxas to look almost exactly alike?"

"Oh my gawd… the divorce!" Naminé said, her face almost as pail as Sora's.

"What are you talking about?" Axel said, becoming confused.

"Sora is my half brother, his father devoiced our mother shortly after he… well_ they_ were born. My mother had twins, and instead of fighting for the custody of both children, they just each took one… about a year later Sora's dad was in a car accident in Germany. Our Mother thought her other child died too, since he was never found… and like you said before, Roxas was adopted by Cloud and Aerith… Roxas and Sora are twins!"

Silence fell over the room, everyone shocked. Axel was deep in thought, slowly moving his hand into his pants pocket, grasping an envelope.

"When exactly did Sora have the heart attack?" The redhead asked, everyone looked up at him in confusion.

"Um… I think it was in July, why?" Riku asked.

"What day?" Axel asked, ignoring the silver haired man's question.

"It was the sixteenth of July." Naminé answered the redhead this time.

"And you said it was five years ago?"

"Yes… OH MY GAWD AXEL!" The redhead fainted.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes:  
Disclaimer: The two songs are by Taking Back Sunday, the first is "My Blue Heaven" and the second is "Liar"

* * *

"_Adulterous conditioned to a spin cycled submission, you know, sometimes it just feels better to give in. (Sometimes, it just feels better to give in) And it's all too familiar, and it happens all the time." _Naminé turned the radio off as she pulled the car into the manor's drive, just as a tell blond came running out of the door screaming Axel's name.

"What is it Dem?" The redhead said as he stepped out of Naminé's white Lumina. The blond's face was stark white as if he had seen a ghost.

"T-Tifa!" He exclaimed, almost passing out, but was held up by his silver haired lover.

"Tifa has locked herself in your room Axel." Zexion said, his face full of worry.

"WHAT?" The redhead yelled as he ran up to his room.

"TIFA OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Axel said as he furiously banged on the door, which fell of it's hinges due to the pyromaniac's anger. The brown haired woman sat at the end of his bed, her finger over her mouth to quiet him. She then pointed to the head of his bed, where a small child slept soundly. The redhead motioned for her to come into the hall, and Tifa obeyed. Once in the corridor, Axel picked up the door, and put it back into it's place. He then turned to his wife. "What the hell are you doing here?" The twenty-five year old whispered angrily.

"I've come to bring you your things, and get the divorce papers signed." She handed him the papers, which Axel quickly began to sign, and handed back to her. Tifa took them and started to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" He said, gesturing to the door.

"No, I'm giving you custody." She said nonchalantly.

"Custody? We never had children!" Axel had confusion written all over his face.

"I had Yukiko four years ago, I thought she was Xaldin's, but we had a DNA test… she's yours."

"Wait a minute here… you were having an affaire with your business partner? Then you have a kid, and hide it from me? How is that possible?"

"When I found out I was pregnant I went to live with Xaldin, and told you that I had to leave town for awhile to set up some offices. Do you remember that?" Axel nodded, his mind going numb. "Then after she was born my parents took care of her. They never liked you very much, so they were happy that Yukiko wasn't yours. When Xaldin found out that I was getting divorced he told me that he wanted custody of her, but she had to take a DNA test first. He didn't want a child that wasn't his. We're going to get married!" Tifa acted as if Axel should be delighted at the news of her engagement, and became angry when he wasn't. "Why aren't you happy for me?"

"Because you're an adulterous slut, now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Axel screamed, his voice filled with rage. The brunet began to cry, and ran down the corridor, screaming that he was an asshole. When she could no longer be heard, the redhead entered the room. The small girl was awake, and sat terrified in the bed. Axel walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her.

"Hello, my names Axel, what's yours?" He said softly to the girl. He knew that she was crying, even though her long white hair covered her face.

"Y-Yukiko A-Azar… m-mummy s-said that y-your my d-daddy." Her voice was barely audible, but the redhead knew that without the nervous stuttering it would be beautiful.

"Yah, I guess I am." The small child looked up at him, and Axel knew that Tifa spoke the truth, it would have been impossible for Yukiko not to be his, not with those emerald eyes. The father smiled at his daughter, and she in turn smiled back. "Are you tired? Or would you like to come downstairs, and see your uncles?" The white haired girl shrugged her shoulders, then thought for a moment.

"Um… my uncles?" Axel chuckled a bit, his smile becoming bigger.

"Yah, you have quite a few of them." He offered her his hand, she took it fearlessly, and they left the room in search of her new family.

* * *

Yukiko walked into the kitchen with her father. A tall blond man sat at the counter sharing a bowl of rice with a shorter silver haired man. Another, taller, silver haired man stood next to a teapot that was heating on the stove, and a brunet had just entered thru a side door. All four men looked over to the little girl as she entered, partly hidden behind the tall redhead.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Yukiko, my daughter." Axel smiled proudly as he addressed the room. Demyx and Zexion both dropped their chop sticks, Riku on the other hand just raised his eyebrows, and Leon froze in his walk to the refrigerator.

"You have a daughter?" Riku said, being the first to comprehend the news due to the fact that he didn't really know anyone at the manor except Namine.

"Yah, I guess I do," the redhead said, scratching the back of his head, smiling. Axel then bent down so he was level with the small child. "Yukiko, this is Riku," he pointed to the silver haired man walking towards the two. "I just met him today too." Riku bent down and said hello to the white haired girl. The next to recover was Zexion and Dem, both walked over to the newcomer as well.

"Hello Yukiko, my name is Demyx, but you can call me Uncle Demy!" The tall blond said joyfully, "and this is my fiancé Zexion." Said fiancé blushed, bending down so he was level with the four year old.

"Does that mean you're my Auntie then?" Yukiko said looking at the doctor, the whole room chuckled, and the fiancé became redder.

"Um… no, I'm an uncle as well," he smiled at the girl, "Uncle Zexy if you want." She looked at Dem and his fiancé curiously.

"How can you be married if your both my Uncles?"

"Don't listen to him Yukiko," Leon said as he finally strolled over to her. "Go ahead and call him Auntie Zexy if you want, I'm Uncle Leon by the way." The brunet said smirking.

* * *

"_Liar (Liar) If we're keeping score, we're all choir boys at best. (Intrusive and arrogant), Liar (Liar), Liar (Liar), It takes on to know one…" _Axel's radio blared, as he sped the black mustang down endless country road after endless country road. He had left Yukiko with Uncle Demy, and now he had to think, this was all too much to handle.

"HOLY SHIT I HAVE A KID!" He shouted at the stereo, as if it would say something to him, but the only thing it did was play music. A light flashed in Axel's side mirror, he looked behind him to see a motorcycle flagging him down, turning its head light on and off. The black mustang pulled to the side, while a Harley came up next to him. Upon closer examination the redhead noticed that it was a XL 883 Sportster, that had a few modifications made to it.

"Hello Zexion," Axel said before the biker's helmet was removed to expose the silver haired doctor.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here Axel, and at two in the morning!?" Zexion said, worry coating his voice.

"I was thinking."

"Thinking! THINKING! You shouldn't be off gallivanting! You have a kid to take care of!"

"I'm sorry Zex, it's just that I had to get out for awhile, and clear my head."

"How many times do I have too tell you, your head is too thick to think and drive at the same time Axel," the twenty-six year old chuckled.

"Hey, your practically married to the thickest head in the world." The redhead shot back in good humor.

"Leave my Water Boy out of this will yah spiky!" Zexion said with a small smile appearing on his face. The two laughed at each other. "Say, why don't we go back to the manor? I don't think you really want to leave your daughter with Dem too long, he might want to keep her."

"Yah, and I just found out that I have her, I don't want to loose her." Axel smiled as he pictured the small girls face, and her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Um… Zexion, did you have a look at Sora yet?" The redhead asked, becoming serious. They had brought Riku and Sora to the manor.

"Yes, and I find it a bit weird that Sora had his heart attack the day you got married. I suppose that's why you fainted?"

"Yah, but there's something no one but Tifa and I know about that day." Axel took a big gulp, and Zexion raised his eyebrows.


	14. Chapter 14

-July 16th, five years ago-

_A tall, red haired man stood nervously in front of a mirror attempting to put on a tie, inside a beach tent. _

"_Hey Axel, can I talk to you for a second?" Came a small voice from behind the twenty year old. _

"_Now really isn't a good time Rox. I have to finish getting ready, and I can't seem to put this stupid thing on!" The groom ripped the piece of cloth away from him, and thru it to the ground in frustration. The blond giggled, picking up the tie, and walking up to his older brother._

"_Here, let me help you with it." The eighteen year old smiled softly at the redhead. "You really are a goof when your nervous."_

"_What makes you think I'm nervous?" the older man raised his eyebrows._

"_Well, you can't even put a tie on for starters!"_

"_Hey, I'm Axel! I'm never nervous, got it memorized?" The redhead chuckled, running a hand thru his long spiky hair. _

"_Never," Roxas giggled._

"_Never?"_

"_That's right, I will never memorize all of your bullshit!" He said, smirking. "You may be able to fool everyone else with that cocky attitude, but you'll never fool me. Got it memorized?"_

"_Hey, that's my line!" The two brother's laughed._

"_Now in all seriousness, I really need to talk to you Axel."_

"_Can it wait Roxy? I have to be at the alter in ten." Roxas' face fell from its happy nature, to a sadness that the redhead felt never really suited the blond. "What is it Rox?" The teen shifted his wait from one foot to the other nervously. "Come on Roxas, you know you can tell me anything. There is a reason you're my best man." Axel smiled at the small blond, in an attempt to cheer his brother up._

"_D-don't marry T-tifa!" Roxas said in a somewhat high pitched voice, still holding onto the tie around Axel's neck. The redhead was startled by the teen, and simply stared at him for a moment._

"_Why… shouldn't I?"_

"_Because she isn't right for you, I know she isn't! I know you wont be happy with her, please don't marry that woman!" The blond took a step away from the other man, letting go of the tie._

"_She's… not right for me…? Roxas, if she's not right for me, then… who is?" The groom said slowly, as he processed what his brother was telling him. _

_Roxas took a step towards the twenty year old, looking at the ground nervously, and mumbled "I am." _

"_Huh…? What did you say Roxas?" Axel said, tilting his head to the side._

"_I'm the one who's right for you!" Roxas said, jumping into Axel's arms, and kissing him passionately. At first, the redhead didn't respond, but before his brain could comprehend what was happening, he began to kiss back, pulling the small blond closer. His heart was racing like it never had before, as his lip continually touched the soft lips of the one in his arms. Slowly the eighteen year old opened his mouth, and the redhead's tongue slipped in. As Axel's tongue caressed the warm wetness inside Roxas' mouth, his pants seemed to be getting a little tight. _

"_AXEL?" The two men split apart, looking at the door. Tifa stood there, in a beautiful white dress her mother had made, her gloved hands covering her mouth in shock. _

"_Tifa…" The groom said, his best man still in his arms, and his bride running from the scene. "TIFA!" Axel let go of Roxas, running for the door._

"_AXEL WAIT!" The redhead stopped, turning to look at the blond._

"_I'm sorry Roxas… but this was a mistake… we're brothers… I'm sorry… I… I can't."_

* * *

"…and then I ran from the room. Roxas left sometime after that I guess, since he wasn't at the wedding… Dem, as you know, ended up taking his spot as best man." Zexion said nothing for some time, but simply watched the sun start to rise.

"And what about now?" The silver haired cyclist said, not removing his eyes from the sunrise.

"What do you mean?" Axel looked at his friend.

"Do you still think it was a mistake to kiss Roxas back?" The redhead looked to the ground, thinking for a moment, then his gaze moved to the rising sun.

"No… I think the mistake was abandoning him for some woman I never truly loved."

"So… now we know why Roxas was depressed…"

"Yah, now you know…"

"Do you love him?" Zexion said, finally looking at the twenty-five year old.

"Of course I do, he's my brother!"

"Not as a brother Axel, do you love him like he loves you?" The redhead looked at the twenty-six year old, but did not truly see him. He was thinking, searching for the answer to the question that, not only Zexion, but he was asking himself.

"I… I don't know…" Axel looked back down to the ground, ashamed that he could not make a choice.

"We should head back. Yukiko will be waking up soon, and her father should be there to greet her." Zex made a small smile.

"Yah… I still can't grasp the idea that I'm a father… especially to a four year old!"

* * *

Axel found his white haired Yukiko sleeping silently in his bed, and the blond Demyx passed out on the floor. The redhead chuckled quietly, walking up to his friend, and slowly waking him. "Hey Dem," Axel whispered, "wake up."

"Hmm?" Demyx mumbled, lifting his head slightly.

"Wake up buddy, Zexion is looking for you."

"My Sexy Zexy?"

"Yah, your Sexy Zexy is looking for you," the redhead giggled.

"Mk," the tall blond said, getting up and walking towards the door, his eye barely open.

"Hey Dem… thanks for watching her last night."

"No prob bob, Yuki is a sweetheart."

"Yuki?"

"Yah, Yukiko is a pretty name and all, but Yuki is just so adorable!" Demyx giggled and walked out of the room.

Axel gently laid in his bed, attempting not to disturb his daughter. For some time he simply laid there, watching her sleep, thinking about Roxas. Images of the blond drifting in and out of his mind… his smile, how it warmed the redhead's heart… his blue eyes, how they could get Axel to do just about anything… his voice, how it always knew how to cheer him up. Deep in his thoughts, Axel didn't notice Yukiko opened her eyes.

"Good morning Daddy," her cute little voice rang thru the silent bedroom.

"Morning Yuki," the redhead said, smiling, and running a hand thru her soft white hair. She smiled back, but the smile soon faded.

"What's wrong Daddy?" The little girl sat up, looking worriedly at her father. At the sight of her face, Axel started to cry.

"Someone Daddy loves very much is sick, and I don't know how to make him feel better." The redhead smiled softly at his daughter.

"Awww, don't cry Daddy!" Yukiko bent down and hugged her father tightly. "Mama Roxas will be ok, you just have to tell him that you love him." _WHAT?_ Axel's mind screamed, his eyebrows jetting up, and his eyes huge.

"Mama Roxas?" The white haired girl pulled out of the hug, looking down at her father.

"Mama told me about how you loved Mama Roxas, and that when I came to live with you he'd be my new Mama!" Yukiko giggled, "but Uncle Demy said he was really sick." Axel's daughter's face fell. "Grandma always said that when someone is sad, and you tell them that you love them they feel a little bit better. Come on!" The small girl jumped out of the bed, grabbing her father's hand, and pulled in an attempt to get him up. The redhead aloud himself to be pulled from the bed.

"Where are we going hunny?"

"We're going to go make Mama Roxas better!" Yuki said cheerfully, gently pulling her father from the room.


	15. Chapter 15 (END)

"Damn it!" The novelist said, frustrated, throwing his pen across the table.

"Damn what Roxy?" The twenty-eight year old redhead said, looking up from his sketches.

"I can't seem to figure out how to put the ending of our story into words Axel." The small blond pouted, and the artist chuckled at him.

"Your so damn cute when you pout!" The older man chuckled, kissing his lover on the cheek.

"I am not," Roxas said, blushing wildly. "Anyways, do you have any idea of how we should end our story?"

"With lots of lemons." Axel stated seriously, going back to his sketch.

"Lemons?" The twenty-six year old looked curiously at the spiky redhead.

Axel grinned, "Yes… you… me… and lots of _lemons."_ Roxas became redder, his eyes becoming huge as he realized what the other was saying.

"ZOH MY GAWD AXEL! Noooooo!" The blond furiously shook his head.

"Aww, why not Roxy? All of our fan girls will love us even more!"

"No, that is the cheapest ending ever when it comes to this kind of story! Its like, what? You walk into the room and I'm suddenly cured _and_ horny? Besides, our daughters there!"

"Come on Roxy Baby." Axel pouted, kissing his blond lover passionately. "Just one lemon?"

"No, the only reason you want a sex scene is so you have a reason to tape us doing it!"

"Never…" the redhead grinned deviously. "Why would you even think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I destroyed that secret video you taped, after I found you jacking off too it when I came home early from that book signing tour." Roxas grinned, as Axel's turned into a frown.

"I already said I was sorry for that, and promised to never do it again."

"So? When has _that_ ever stopped you from doing mischief?"

"Fine, your point is taken."

"Good," Roxas said, kissing Axel on the lips. "So, about that ending…"

* * *

Yuki led her father strait to Roxas' room. Stopping abruptly, she turned and looked at Axel, smiling. The nervous redhead smiled back, kissed his daughter on the head, and walked in the room, locking the door behind him so she would not come in. Roxas was curled up in the far corner of the room, his body covered in open wounds, and some of his long, tangled, blond hair missing. As Axel approached his lover's corner, Roxas began to growl in warning, causing the twenty-five year old to halt.

"Roxy? I-it's me, Axel…" The tormented blond looked at the speaker, tilting his head in curiosity. "Do you remember me Roxas?" The twenty-three year old never removed his cold, emotionless, blue eyes away from Axel's sorrowful emerald ones, as the redhead began his slow approach again. The older man bent down in front of the growling man, nervously smiling. "Um… Roxas… there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Axel went to gently grab Roxas' hand, but the blond knocked it away angrily. Green eyes stared into blue, hoping to see the man he had grown to love, but the redhead remained wanting. _Well, here goes nothing… I hope Yukiko was right._ "Roxas, I lo-"

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Sora bellowed, waking from his coma. He quickly sat up, forcing many of the life cords out of his body.

"Sora…?" Riku said in shock, getting off the floor, and rushing over to the brunet, stumbling over the chair he had been sleeping in before his friend had screamed. The twenty-three year old brunet turned and looked emotionlessly into the silver haired man's aqua eyes. Riku froze in the empty glare. "S-sora?"

"I HATE YOU!" The brunet shouted again, launching at the confused twenty-four year old.

* * *

Axel had somehow managed to get out from under Roxas, as he attempted to dodge the blond's vicious swings.

"Jeez Rox, what's a matter with you!? SHIT!" The redhead was punched in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. "Ooow," he moaned painfully, falling to the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" Roxas bellowed, swinging wildly at the redhead on the ground.

* * *

Sora had escaped Riku, knocking him out cold with usual strength and speed. He quickly made it thru the manor defeating anyone who was in his way. The brunet stopped in his tracks as he entered the corridor that led to Roxas' room, standing fearlessly in front of the small Yukiko.

"Who are you?" The little girl squeaked, brushing her long white hair away from her face. Blue eyes met green.

"I HATE YOU!" Sora shouted, charging at the frightened child.

* * *

Roxas began to slowly squeeze Axel's throat, banging the twenty-five year old's head continuously against the floor.

"I…" The redhead whispered, his vision becoming dark, "lov-"

A loud battle cry came from the other side of the door, "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Sora was a few feet away from Yukiko when a large piece of steal smashed into his lower chest, throwing him into the wall, which cracked because of the sheer force.

"Stay away from her you Bastard!" Zexion said, readying the metal bat for the brunet's next attack. Sora picked himself up, growling at the doctor. The twenty-six year old smirked, gesturing with his free hand for the brunet to come towards him. "Try me, I dare you." Axel's daughter coward behind the blue haired man, as Sora scanned the corridor, searching for his way thru the little girl's guardian angel. He was about to charge again when a woman's voice came from behind him.

"NO DON'T!" The brunet halted, turning to see a redheaded woman running up to him, hugging him. "Don't do it Sora!" The twenty-three year olds face softened as he looked curiously at the mysterious woman.

* * *

Roxas still had his grip on Axel's throat, as the redhead continued to try to speak.

"Roxas… I… I… love… yu… you…" The blond's hands loosened around the older man's throat, tears began to pour down his cheeks, as Axel started to cough up blood.

"Wha… what did you s-say?" Roxas sat on top of the redhead, shocked. Axel rolled to his side, causing the blond to slide off him. As he tried to catch his breath, he spit out blood.

* * *

"Who are you…?" Sora stared perplexed at the red haired woman hugging him tightly.

"Um… I'm Kairi," she said, closing her eyes. _Zoh my Gawd! What the hell am I doing?_

"Um… Hi Kairi… um… where am I?" The brunet chuckled nervously.

"You don't know how you go here?" Zexion said, lowering his bat slightly, but still keeping a firm grasp on it.

"No idea… heh…"

* * *

Axel looked up into Roxas' worried eyes, finally catching his breath. The redhead smiled softly, lifting one of his bleeding hands, and placing it gently on the blond's soft scarred cheek.

"I said that… I love you Roxas." The twenty-three year old smiled gleefully, kissing Axel's bleeding lips passionately.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words." Roxas whispered, pulling the injured redhead into a hug. Axel began to cough again, small amounts of blood landing on the blond's torn shirt.

"I'm sorry… it took so… long…"

"Axel?" Roxas pulled out of the hug, as the redhead's arms went limp. "AXEL?"

* * *

Axel carefully opened his eyes to see a very blurry bedroom ceiling. Slowly his senses began to come back to him, there was warmth on either side of him, and he could hear the sound of someone gently breathing. The redhead cautiously turned his stiff neck to the left, a small spreading across his face as he saw a small, white haired form, curled up next to him. As he turned his head to the right he found a spiky haired blond snuggled into his side.

"I see you've finally woken up." The doctor said, walking into Axel's bedroom. "That's good to see, we've all be rather worried about you. Especially these two, haven't really left your side in two weeks."

"What happened Zexion?" Axel whispered, he voice raspy and weak.

"Well, lets get the most shocking news over with first shall we?" The twenty-six hear old smiled nervously. "Um… well… you died."

"WHAT?" The redhead screamed, which was no louder then his whispers.

"No need to get upset Axel, your alive after all!"

"Uhf!"

"Oie, anyways…" Zexion said, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "From what everyone said this is what Naminé and I have been able to put together. Both Sora and Roxas learned dreadful news at the same time five years ago. Roxas learned that you didn't love him, even though we now know that was a lie, and Sora had just been informed of Riku's engagement to Naminé. Though, she doesn't know the whole story, Riku refused to say it in front of her. Apparently, Sora also asked Riku not to marry, but from what Sora has told me it wasn't because of the same love that Roxas feels for you."

"Wait! What? Sora's awake?"

"Yes, but all in due time Axel. I have yet to make it that far in my explanation, its kind of long so bear with me. As I was saying, Sora told me that Riku is like a brother to him, they've known each other since kindergarten. He also said that when Riku asked for Naminé's hand in marriage, she had been planning on leaving him. Why she was leaving him neither Naminé or Sora would say. But I don't think that is really all that important since they are still engaged, and all three seem to be very excited that Naminé and Riku are continuing with the marriage now that Sora is ok.

"As for two weeks ago, it seems that when Roxas attacked you the connection between the two distraught twins woke Sora up, but it was not really Sora. Roxas' anger seemed to be somehow controlling his brother. Within ten minuets Sora had made his way to Roxas' corridor, taking down Riku, Xigbar, Leon, Demyx, and several of the employees. Don't' worry though, everyone is alive and well." Zexion paused for a moment, allowing Axel to take everything in and adjust before continuing.

"Wow…" The redhead breathed, sitting up a bit. Roxas stirred slightly, snuggling closer to his love, purring slightly. Axel chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "Well that's new."

"Yes, it seems both the twins have been showing similar unusual behavior, purring being one of them. Kairi thinks its absolutely adorable."

"I must say I agree, if I didn't feel so weak right now, and it was just him and me, I'd probably jump him." The redhead smirked.

"You seem to have adjusted to being gay quickly," Zexion chuckled. "Anyways, back to my explanation, because if I don't finish it before those two wake I doubt I'll be able to say another word for months!" He smiled, clearing his throat. "Yes, well… when Sora, controlled by Roxas' anger, made it to his twin's room, Yuki was the only one in front of the door. Since Roxas was after you, Sora went to attack her because of those emerald eyes so very much like her fathers, or so I'm guessing. Luckily, I managed to get there just in time to hit him with that steel bat Demy has. When Sora charged again, the most peculiar thing happened. Kairi came around the corner, yelling for Sora to stop, glomping onto him, and he did. I don't know if its because of some weird-ass connection between the two strangers, or because around the same time, if not the same time, you told Roxas you loved him. Sora snapped out of his trans, asking who we were and how he got there, while Roxas, with a few odd behaviors, is back to normal. I myself, don't entirely understand it. The only thing I can say, is whatever was wrong with them, it wasn't medical. I better go now and let you rest, I'll come back later to give you a physical." Zexion got up, and left Axel to his thoughts, which weren't really moving to fast.

"Damn…" The redhead said after a few minuets with his brain.

* * *

The writer chuckled, putting down his pen, and closing his notebook. Axel looked up at him confused. "What's so funny Roxy?"

"Nothing… I just find it funny that the only thing you had to say was damn." The artist raised his eyebrows, moving closer to the blond.

"You find me funny?"

"Extremely," Roxas smirked, pulling Axel into a passionate kiss.

"Now can I have my lemons?" The tall redhead said, staring lustfully into his lover's blue eyes. The blond nodded, pulling the artist closer, continuing to kisses him passionately. Axel picked the writer up, carrying him to the couch in the corner, and laying him down. Straddling Roxas' frail figure, the twenty-eight year old grinded against him, causing the blond to moan, and pull the redhead into a vigorous kiss. There was a knock on the door.

"Dad? Mom? Its almost time to go!" Yukiko's voice sounded from the other side of the think oak door.

"Go? Go where Yuki?" Roxas said, puzzled, pushing Axel off him, much to the redhead's displeasure.

"Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi's wedding!"

"But I want my lemons!" The artist said angrily.

"Shhh!" The twenty-six year old hissed, slapping Axel in the back of the head.

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Dad can I come in yet?"

"Yah, come on in hunny." Roxas answered for the redhead. The six year old walked in the room, dressed in a beautiful iced blue dress. "You look divine Yuki."

"Simply marvelous toots." Axel said, picking up his blushing daughter.

"Thank you daddy, mom. Um… daddy… what do you mean by lemons?" The redhead coughed, his eyes bulging slightly from his face in shock, a blush rapidly consuming him.

"Uh… um…"

"Axel will tell you all about lemons when your older Yuki." Roxas smirked.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you know _all_ about lemons." The blond kissed his lover and walked out the door.

"Heh... lemons." Axel smiled nervously, and carried his daughter out of the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
